La expansión de la Familia Cooper
by kcooper73
Summary: "¿Ya ves por qué te digo que el amor es raro? Raro y paradójico, porque mientras más vulnerable estoy, más fuerte me siento. Mientras más me entrego a ti, más gano yo. Tengo menos espacio en la cama, pero duermo mejor de lo que dormí nunca", Sheldon podría seguir durante horas enumerándole a Amy las razones por las que el amor le parecía extraño.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, esta es una pequeña secuela de mi historia anterior "La Suma de las Posibilidades". Esta idea llevaba algún tiempo rondando mi cabeza y decidí darle una oportunidad. Les agradecería si la leen y me cuentan lo que piensan. No es indispensable, pero sí es muy recomendable leer mi otra historia primero._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Sheldon permaneció inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, con su amada Amy cobijada en sus brazos y el pequeño Nicholas sentado en sus piernas, quien se divertía explorando aquel sobre que su padre había esperado recibir toda la vida. Sheldon colocó a Nicholas sobre la alfombra y el pequeño continuó jugando con sus trenes.

"¿Amy, por qué sigues llorando? ¿No estás feliz? ¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Sheldon mientras secaba una que otra lágrima que aún caía por el rostro de Amy.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz, cómo no iba a estarlo! Estoy muy feliz por ti. Tú… un Premio Nobel, mi amor, estoy tan orgullosa." Amy besó tiernamente a Sheldon en los labios.

"Bueno, aún no sabemos si voy a ganarlo o no. De todas maneras, yo creo que ya tenemos un motivo más grande para celebrar." Los labios de Sheldon dibujaron una dulce sonrisa. "No te olvides de él o… ella".

"No, no lo he olvidado, es sólo que… aún no me acostumbro" Amy acarició suavemente su vientre dejando escapar un suspiro; Sheldon tomó su mano firmemente. "Qué tonta! Con todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prepararles la cena", Amy miró con preocupación su reloj, eran ya las siete y cuarto. "Oh, mi par de monitos… deben estar muriéndose del hambre".

"En realidad sí, tengo hambre. Pero, no te gustaría salir a cenar?. Solos… tú y yo… bueno, no solos tú y yo, nuestro nuevo _homo novus_ tendrá que venir con nosotros obligatoriamente. Nicholas puede quedarse con Leonard y Penny" Sheldon sabía que esta era una noche muy especial para ambos y a pesar de que nunca fue un fanático de las celebraciones, quería tener un gesto especial con Amy, aunque para ello tuviese que usar camisa formal y una corbata de esas que le hacían sentirse estrangulado.

"Sheldon… en otro momento esa sería una idea magnífica pero la verdad es que, no me siento muy bien. No sería justo desperdiciar la cena de un restaurante elegante si existe una gran probabilidad de que vomite todo." Amy miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. "Pediré una pizza".

"Ohh! Pobre niña. Te sientes muy mal?" Sheldon preguntó con genuina preocupación.

"Bueno… ya sabes cómo es esto. Tú y yo, acabamos de comprobar que las náuseas que vengo sintiendo, hace como una semana, no se debían a esos emparedados tan sospechosos que Penny preparó cuando fuimos al zoológico." Amy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina; tenía la esperanza de que aún quedara un poco del aquel té que Mary Cooper le había obsequiado y que era tan efectivo contra las náuseas.

"Si aún nos queda algo de ese té, también quisiera una taza" Sheldon se levantó de su sitio favorito del sofá. "Yo también siento un poco de náusea", admitió.

"Interesante!" Amy murmuró.

"Acabamos de enterarnos pero… yo también venía sintiéndome algo _extraño _hace más o menos una semana" Sheldon se ruborizó. En realidad había pensado que estaba enfermo; por su cabeza se cruzaron diversas patologías, desde intoxicación alimentaria hasta tumores cerebrales. Ahora, para su sorpresa tenía que admitir que compartía algunos de los síntomas de Amy.

Amy se sintió conmovida al darse cuenta, una vez más, de lo fuerte que era el vínculo que la unía a Sheldon. No dijo más palabras. No necesitaba decirlas, simplemente sonrió.

"Ahora… pide una pizza: salami, champiñones y aceitunas. Doble porción de aceitunas! Sabes si aún tenemos helado? Revisaré el refrigerador." Sheldon añadió. "Amy… Cuántas semanas de embarazo crees que tengamos?"

"No lo sé con exactitud. Unas cinco o seis semanas, no creo que sea más de eso. He estado pensando mucho en este asunto y quizá, esto pasó el mismo fin de semana en que Leonard y Penny se casaron. Esa semana, hubo una epidemia de laringitis en el laboratorio y tomé antibióticos como profilaxis, recuerdas?" Amy marcó el número de la pizzería sin demoras. Ordenó exactamente lo que Sheldon había pedido.

Sheldon asintió. Él mismo insistió en que Amy tomara antibióticos para evitar que se contagie de alguna bacteria causante del brote de laringitis y para proteger a Nicholas. "Es una explicación completamente factible. Ciertamente los antibióticos interactúan con los anticonceptivos orales y en algunos casos contrarrestan su efecto. Es bastante lógico!". Sheldon soltó una risita adorable.

"Y Bingo!", Amy sonrió. "Y yo pensaba que para mí sería difícil concebir, si alguna vez lo intentaba. Mi útero retroverso y mi cérvix inusualmente firme no fueron impedimento alguno".

"Pues… para ser honesto, tus atrayentes caderas indudablemente han sido diseñadas para la procreación y la maternidad" El rostro de Sheldon enrojeció repentinamente, tragó saliva.

"Cuidado! Comentarios como ése, fueron los que inicialmente nos metieron en este aprieto". Amy se agachó para tomar a Nicholas en sus brazos. Colocó a Nicholas en su silla y empezó a alimentarlo con una papilla de cereales, que el bebé comía muy a gusto.

"Oh, yo no lo llamaría _aprieto_. No!" Sheldon enfatizó estas palabras.

"Y cómo lo llamarías entonces?" Amy preguntó muy intrigada.

"Umm… No lo sé… mi madre lo llamaría bendición" Sheldon suspiró hondamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, como si buscara alguna respuesta escrita en el techo. "Yo… yo lo llamaría regalo. Sí, nuestro pequeño regalo de compromiso." Sheldon sonrió ampliamente.

Amy no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo fuertemente. Sheldon tenía mucha razón; su pequeño regalo de compromiso, había llegado inesperadamente, pero era un motivo más para ser felices.

"Quizá nuestro nuevo bebé, sí se interese por la Física. Nicholas es mi hijo y lo amo infinitamente pero, seamos honestos… el pequeño heredó tu interés por la Biología", Sheldon arrugó la nariz y luego besó a Amy en los labios.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Penny y Leonard entraron juntos a la sala. El rostro de Amy se iluminó al ver a Penny, estaba ansiosa de compartir las dos grandes noticias con su amiga.

"Creo que interrumpimos algo", dijo Leonard, sonriendo pícaramente, al ver que Amy y Sheldon permanecían unidos en un cálido abrazo. A pesar del tiempo que Amy y Sheldon llevaban juntos, a Leonard todavía le sorprendía observar sus demostraciones de afecto.

"Sí, me parece que llegamos en un momento inoportuno. Pero, yo me moría de las ganas de ver a Nicky." Penny se acercó a Amy y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos. "Hemos pasado todo el día separados, ya te extrañaba", Penny apretó cariñosamente a Nicholas. El bebé rió alegremente, también había extrañado a su tía Penny.

"Chicos, ustedes ya cenaron?", preguntó Leonard.

"No aún, pero acabamos de pedir una pizza", respondió Sheldon, poniendo poco interés en la conversación.

Cuando Penny miró con atención a Amy, inmediatamente pudo notar que su mejor amiga había llorado. Aunque sus labios dejaban ver una sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos y con un brillo acuoso.

"Amy… te pasa algo? ¿Qué hiciste ahora Sheldon?" Penny se apresuró a decir. No era justo que su amiga llorara.

Al oír las palabras de su esposa, Leonard se fijó inmediatamente en los ojos verdes de Amy. "Estuviste llorando?", le preguntó.

Sheldon y Amy intercambiaron miradas. Tenían tanto que contarles a sus amigos y no sabían por dónde empezar. El físico teórico se aclaró la garganta. Cuando no pudo articular una sola palabra en su primer intento, corrió hacia la mesa de centro y con sus manos aún temblorosas tomó la carta que acababa de recibir. Disimuladamente guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de sus pantalones color púrpura.

Amy lo miró inquisitivamente, sin comprender por qué no les había revelando inmediatamente a sus amigos, que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el tan anhelado Premio Nobel de Física. Guardó silencio, seguramente Sheldon tenía sus razones para actuar de esa manera, ella no iba a juzgarlo.

"Amy y yo…" Sheldon tomó la mano derecha de Amy, intercalando sus dedos con los de su prometida. Suspiró profundamente. "Amy y yo… vamos a tener otro bebé!".

"Que… qué? Nicholas va a tener un hermanito? Están esperando un bebé?" Penny se emocionó enormemente al escuchar las palabras de Sheldon. Amaba tanto a Nicholas. Su sobrinito era su debilidad; se sentía muy feliz de saber que pronto habría un nuevo bebé en la familia.

"Es verdad eso? Qué gran noticia! Felicitaciones!" Leonard abrazó a Sheldon con sinceridad y él respondió de igual manera; no era un abrazo incómodo como los de antes, era un abrazo de corazón. "Quién lo diría? Una nueva adición a la familia Cooper-Fowler".

Luego de unos quince o veinte minutos, la pizza finalmente llegó. Amy, Sheldon, Leonard y Penny compartieron la cena. A pesar de su esfuerzo por probar una rebanada de pizza, Amy no pudo comerla. Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, las náuseas que Amy sentía, eran aún peores que las que había experimentado en su primer embarazo.

Afortunadamente, Penny tenía un poco de helado de vainilla y pepinillos en su nevera. Eso fue lo único que Amy pudo comer durante ese día.

"Extraña combinación… digo, helado de vainilla con pepinillos. Nunca se me ocurriría comer algo así", Penny miraba a Amy sorprendida de lo mucho que disfrutaba aquella inusual mezcla de alimentos.

"A mí me parece delicioso, deberías probar un poco" exclamó Amy mientras iba por su segundo tazón de helado con pepinillos.

"Mi teoría es que Amy experimenta breves periodos de hipoglucemia y por ende necesita la glucosa que el helado le proporciona. Las náuseas y vómitos le provocan un desequilibrio hidroelectrolítico, que se corrige con el sodio que le aportan los pepinillos." Sheldon inició una disertación para explicar el por qué de los antojos de Amy. En definitiva, era un alivio para él, que Amy pueda comer al menos uno que otro bocado.

"Creo que ya es momento de dejarlos solos, Nicholas ya está a punto de dormirse y ustedes aún deben tener mucho que hablar", Leonard mencionó a manera de despedida.

"Nos veremos mañana. Si necesitan algo, ya saben dónde encontrarnos", Penny se despidió de Amy y Sheldon. "Hasta mañana Nicky. Hasta mañana, hermanito o hermanita de Nicky!".

Sheldon levantó en sus brazos a Nicholas, que ya comenzaba a dormirse en el sofá, justo en el sitio favorito de su padre. Sheldon y Amy caminaron hasta la habitación del niño. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, Sheldon colocó al bebé en su cuna.

"Buenas noches Nicholas" Sheldon le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, acariciando suavemente su cabeza, como si peinara su fino cabello, castaño claro.

"Buenas noches Monito!" Amy le dio otro beso de las buenas noches y lo cubrió con su frazada, colocando junto a él un pequeño koala de peluche, con el que siempre dormía.

"Sheldon… puedo preguntarte algo?" Amy miró a Sheldon fijamente.

"Sí, claro que sí", Sheldon asintió con la cabeza.

"Por qué no le contaste a Leonard y a Penny que recibiste aquella carta de Estocolmo? Sheldon, bien podrías ser el próximo ganador del Premio Nobel de Física!" Amy preguntó muy desconcertada. "La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no les dijiste nada."

"Amy…" Sheldon tomó aire para continuar con sus palabras. "Yo quería decirles, claro que sí pero ya se enterarán mañana. Este es un reconocimiento que, indudablemente he esperado durante toda mi vida; sin embargo lo que tú y yo compartimos es mi mayor motivo para ser feliz."

"Sheldon", Amy susurró.

"El día de mañana todos en Caltech, en Pasadena, en el país… se enteraran de esta pre-nominación y probablemente me llenarán de halagos y fingirán que siempre me apoyaron y creyeron en mí, pero eso será pasajero, eso terminará tarde o temprano." Sheldon acarició la mejilla de Amy, dulcemente, con el dorso de la mano. "Por hoy, yo solamente quiero celebrar que tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, por segunda vez".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sheldon se colocó su pijama de cuadros azules y verdes, el pijama de los miércoles, y se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama, ése era su sitio. Dejó encendida la lámpara de la mesa de noche hasta que Amy regrese a la habitación. Eran ya las 10 de la noche y debería dormirse temprano; el día de mañana sería muy agitado. Estaba emocionado, doblemente emocionado.

Toda su vida, Sheldon había esperado este momento. En aquella carta que recibió hace pocas horas, tenía la confirmación de que su trabajo constante y una vida entera de sacrificio habían por fin rendido sus frutos. Era el único premio que aún le hacía falta recibir. Sus ojos brillaron al imaginárselo.

El solo hecho de ser considerado como un pre-candidato al Premio Nobel de Física, era extremadamente significativo.

Debería decírselo a todos, gritárselo al mundo. Sin saber por qué Sheldon se sentía extraño, intranquilo; aún no había podido asimilar por completo lo que esto representaba para él. Sabía que el proceso de selección del futuro ganador del Premio Nobel demoraría unos meses más todavía, quizá un año entero. Conocía que los otros nominados eran físicos más experimentados, con muchos más años de dedicación a la ciencia. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no era el momento.

Su mente giraba sin parar como la frenética rueda de un hámster. "Mañana todos lo sabrán, si es que no lo saben ya", Sheldon tragó saliva y continuó mirando al techo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se trazó en sus delgados labios. Con un tono de soberbia, la voz de su ego le repetía "Ya era hora. Esto lo tienes ganado, sin duda".

El ruido proveniente del baño le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sheldon sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó el agua del grifo correr varias veces y el sonido que la puerta del baño hizo al abrirse. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, esperando a que Amy entre a la habitación.

"Hey, sigues despierto?" Amy lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se sentó al lado de Sheldon, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sheldon preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Amy; ella tenía las manos suaves, pero muy frías. Él las frotó gentilmente para mantenerlas calientes.

"Umm… más o menos. Me siento algo mareada, bastante cansada y con náuseas. En definitiva, me siento maravillosamente bien!" Amy confesó sonriendo, con la mano que tenía libre acarició su vientre suavemente. "Y tú… cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a Sheldon. "Todo un Nobel de Física. Ah, debe sentirse genial!" Amy lo miró con orgullo y hasta podría decirse que con sana envidia.

"Se siente… raro. Una parte de mí dice _Vas a ganar_ y otra parte de mí tiene miedo. Miedo… no sé de qué… pero así es." Sheldon levantó sus hombros, sin saber qué más decir.

"Descuida, todos los otros nominados ya deben saber que no tienen oportunidad de ganar. Después de todo… están compitiendo contra el Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se recostó en su lado de la cama.

Sheldon se cubrió con las cobijas y rodeó a Amy con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola con un apasionado beso en los labios, hasta dejarla casi sin aliento.

"Y… eso? A qué se debe?" preguntó Amy cuando pudo recuperar su respiración normal, después de unos segundos.

"Eso es para agradecerte, una vez más; por ti, por Nicholas, por… el pequeño _homo-novus _que aún no tiene un nombre. Pero sí no lo quieres, bien podrías devolvérmelo" Sheldon sonrió pícaramente, saboreando todavía el dulce gusto que tenían los labios de Amy, como una manzana acaramelada, con un ligero toque de menta.

"Sí me gustó, pero igual te lo devuelvo, porque yo soy quien debería agradecerte. Yo soy quien debería agradecer la suerte de tenerte." Amy devolvió aquel beso, con otro aún más largo y más tierno que el anterior.

Sheldon rodeó a Amy cariñosamente con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda despacio. Era una noche bastante fría, quizá debería subir la calefacción unos dos o tres grados, pensó el físico teórico. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia, cada vez más numerosas, golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y enseguida el sonido del trueno sobresaltó a la pareja.

"Uy! Detesto los truenos, me ponen los nervios de punta!" Sheldon abrazó a Amy fuertemente para sentirse reconfortado. "No te asustes, estoy aquí contigo", le dijo.

"Creo que yo no soy la que está asustada. No, no!" La risa sonora de Amy llenó la habitación.

Cuando un nuevo trueno, aún más estrepitoso iluminó la noche con un destello, el corazón de Sheldon se aceleró por el temor. Desde niño, siempre le habían asustado los relámpagos y las tormentas; su rostro palideció del susto, y abrazó nuevamente a Amy.

De repente, el pequeño Nicholas en su habitación, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al escuchar aquel estruendo; también le tenía mucho miedo a las tormentas, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

Apenas oyó el llanto de Nicholas, Amy se levantó de la cama, de un solo salto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. "De tal palo, tal astilla" le dijo a Sheldon, quien se levantó también y la siguió.

El pequeño niño de un año y cuatro meses de edad, se encontraba sentado en su cuna, sosteniéndose del barandal y llorando amargamente. Sus ojitos azules, del mismo tono de los su padre, se encontraban ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se veía muy atemorizado.

"Oh Nicky! Qué pasó cariño? La tormenta te despertó? Ven con tu mami!" Amy tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El bebé apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, mientras ella lo abrazaba. El corazón de Nicholas temblaba dentro de su pecho como un pichón asustado.

Amy cruzó su mirada con la de Sheldon. Él sabía que no podía resistirse a ninguna petición de Amy. Sheldon asintió con la cabeza. La pequeña familia Cooper se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Nicholas, aún sollozaba intermitentemente mientras Amy lo colocaba en la cama, junto a ella, cubriéndolo con una manta muy cálida. Sheldon apagó las luces y se acostó en su lado de la cama, con Nicholas empezando a dormirse entre él y Amy.

"Ja ja", Sheldon dejó escapar de sus labios, su característica risa, la que suena como un suspiro. Durante unos minutos, había permanecido en silencio, contemplando a Nicholas dormir en los brazos de Amy. Afuera seguía lloviendo pero, al parecer los truenos se estaban aplacando de a poco.

"Y… por qué estás riendo ahora?", Amy preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ah… no es nada importante. Solamente estaba pensando que cuando compré esta cama, hace bastantes años, la compré para mí. Únicamente para mí. Nunca me imaginé que un día tendría que compartirla contigo y con _dos_ bebés." Sheldon admitió. "Quizá necesitaremos una cama más grande".

"Bueno… en realidad, yo considero que hay _tres_ bebés sobre esta cama". Amy le dijo a Sheldon, fingiendo seriedad.

"¿Tres bebés? ¿Cuáles?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Bebé número 1", Amy tocó suavemente la naricita de Nicholas. "Bebé número 2", Amy posó una mano sobre su vientre. "Y bebé número 3", Amy tocó la punta de la nariz de Sheldon con su dedo índice.

"Ey! Yo no soy ningún bebé!", Sheldon le recriminó a Amy, un tanto ofendido. "De hecho soy casi dos años mayor que tú!"

"Sí eres un bebé, un bebé grandote que le tiene miedo a los truenos", Amy le dio un beso de las buenas noches a Sheldon y se cubrió con la cobija, cerrando los ojos.

"No soy un bebé y las tormentas son peligrosas, causan destrucción a su paso. En todo caso, seré un bebé con un Premio Nobel. Amy, cuando te empeñas en serlo, eres realmente exasperante!" Sheldon refunfuñó hasta que el sueño lo venció. Amy y Nicholas ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Una tímida niña llamada Amy, vestida con una larga falda a cuadros, suéter azul de lana, mallas y unos mocasines de color marrón, recorría los pasillos de la escuela con su mochila roja, llena de libros, y en sus manos un cuaderno con su tarea de Biología, prolijamente realizada. Como siempre. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta su casillero y abrió la cerradura de éste, extrayendo a continuación, unos pañuelos desechables y una rosa seca, que miró con desencanto.

Amy se secó las mejillas con un pañuelo, aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entre sus manos, estrujó aquella rosa ya sin vida, como los sueños que en su mente había creado. A sus casi 16 años, nunca había tenido mayor ilusión que la que súbitamente despertó en ella cuando recibió esa rosa roja. La rosa que Andrew Hart le regaló.

Dos meses atrás, Andrew Hart, un apuesto chico popular, deportista, lleno de amigos y siempre perseguido por las niñas más bonitas de toda la escuela, se había acercado a ella por primera vez.

Extrañamente, Andrew fue quien inició la conversación, algo casi impensable ya que muy pocas personas hablaban con Amy en la escuela, y los pocos que le dirigían la palabra se burlaban de ella o le ponían apodos.

Andrew parecía ser una persona agradable, a pesar de su superficial grupo de amigos. A Amy, la insospechada atención que Andrew le prestaba, comenzó a generarle sentimientos de afecto profundo hacia él. Así suele suceder cuando uno tiene tantas carencias de afecto como la pequeña Amy.

A las pocas semanas de iniciada esta _relación_, podríamos afirmar que Amy se encontraba completamente enamorada de Andrew. Era un enamoramiento infantil e inocente, que nació de la necesidad de Amy por sentirse querida, por no estar tan sola como estaba.

Amy hacía lo posible por estar cerca de él, por demostrarle sus sentimientos, y eso incluía prestarle su tarea y dejarle copiar en cada examen que tuviesen. Las calificaciones de Andrew mejoraron notablemente, y lo único que Amy recibió a cambio, fue esa rosa que ahora se encontraba despedazada en la basura.

Poco tardó Amy en descubrir que en realidad todo había sido un plan para burlarse de ella y aprovecharse de lo buena que era Amy en la escuela. Cuando vio a Melissa Thompson besarse desvergonzadamente con Andrew en uno de los salones de la escuela, su corazón se rompió al instante, como un frágil cristal.

"Si quieres que _Dedos de Gorila Fowler_ nos siga ayudando con las tareas vas a tener que darle un beso como este. Apuesto a que no se lo das!", Melissa Thompson, la rubia y esbelta capitana de las animadoras le dijo a Andrew, riendo maliciosamente.

"Yo a ella… nunca la besaría… nunca!" Andrew respondió con un tono de disgusto, para luego soltar una estridente carcajada.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Debió saberlo desde el principio. Un chico como Andrew jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. Amy se decía a sí misma, mientras limpiaba sus lentes empañados. Si al menos tuviese una amiga con quien compartir, con quien desahogarse; quizá las cosas serían diferentes, pensó.

Esta y muchas otras decepciones, moldearon su carácter; para evitarse el sufrimiento Amy se refugió en el estudio y posteriormente en su trabajo, hasta que la ciencia se convirtió en su única pasión.

Amy se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos luego de aquella pesadilla. Miró su reloj y eran ya las seis de la mañana; difícilmente conseguiría dormir de nuevo. Sheldon y Nicholas dormían plácidamente. A Amy le fascinaba contemplar lo parecidos que eran Nicky y su padre. _Como dos gotas de agua._

Por mucho que, ahora disfrutara de una vida totalmente distinta; la verdad era que recuerdos tan dolorosos como ése abundaban en su memoria. A pesar de que habían pasado más de quince años de la primera vez que su corazón se rompió por una desilusión, estas remembranzas tan dolorosas de vez en cuando regresaban a su mente para amenazar la felicidad que ahora sentía. Aunque en su vida hubo otras _Melissas_ y uno que otro _Andrew_; este pasaje tan triste era uno de los que más se repetía en su mente.

Amy secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos tristes pensamientos. Le esperaba un nuevo día y era mejor sonreír. Cuando sintió que su vejiga estaba por explotar, se levantó de la cama y caminó de puntillas hacia el tocador.

N. A.: Hola otra vez! Gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes. Me alegra mucho saber que les gustan mis historias. Para mí es un placer escribir, sobre todo cuando escribo algo sobre Shamy! Espero sus comentarios y si quieren sugerir algo, pueden hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Sheldon despertó unos cuarenta minutos después que Amy. Todavía adormecido, se frotó los ojos y lo primero que vio ante él, fue a Nicholas que aún dormía tranquilamente, muy cerquita de su costado, como para no sentir frío.

El pequeño hijo de Amy y Sheldon parecía soñar con algo muy agradable porque en su carita se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa.

"Duermes tan plácidamente! Es una pena el tener que despertarte en unos minutos más." Sheldon se sentó en la cama. Sentía mucha tensión en los músculos del cuello y le costó levantarse. "Pero… mamá y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar." Sheldon abrigó a Nicholas con un cobertor. "Que no daría por quedarme contigo y con Amy todo el día". Suspiró.

Nicholas continuó durmiendo como un angelito. Se veía tan apacible; al menos cuando estaba dormido ya que cuando estaba despierto, Nicky era un huracán de actividad. A sus 16 meses de edad, a Nicholas le encantaba salir corriendo cada vez que podía, haciendo que sus padres lo persigan; ya podía pronunciar más de quince palabras y amaba que sus padres le lean historias y cuentos. Aunque fuese la misma página una y otra vez.

A Nicholas le encantaba señalar cada objeto que veía y tratar de nombrarlo; claro que muchas veces se necesitaba un poco de "contexto" para entender que trataba de decir el pequeño. Su inocente risita que dejaba ver sus siete diminutos dientes, llenaba su hogar de alegría. Era simplemente adorable.

Caminando de puntillas para que Nicholas no se despertara, Sheldon salió de la habitación. "Amy, dónde estás?", preguntó al no encontrarla en la sala ni en la cocina.

"Estoy en el baño. Saldré en un minuto! Me estoy cepillando los dientes", Amy respondió. Inmediatamente después, Sheldon escuchó sonidos guturales como de arcadas. Sin lugar a dudas, Amy no lo estaba pasando nada bien mientras trataba de cepillarse los dientes.

Al abrirse la puerta del baño, Amy salió, con su cabello suelto, todavía mojado por la reciente ducha que había tomado.

A Sheldon le pareció que se veía hermosa con el cabello mojado y despeinado, cayendo por sus hombros. "Así que… tienes náuseas matutinas eh?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Sí. Ya había olvidado lo difícil que es esto. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo todo de nuevo." Amy respondió con resignación.

"Tendremos que hacerlo todo de nuevo ¡Juntos!", Sheldon añadió. "¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí en casa? Podríamos llamar al trabajo y reportarnos como enfermos". El plan de Sheldon no sonaba nada mal.

Amy caminó hacia la cocina y en un acto inconsciente, como si se tratara de un reflejo encendió la cafetera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tomar café, quizá no era lo más prudente, ahora que un nuevo homo-novus estaba en camino, apagó la cafetera al instante.

"No Sheldon, ya me siento bien. Voy a alistar a Nicholas. Debo cambiarlo de ropa y darle de comer; además tengo que llevarlo a casa de mi mamá." Amy se dirigió hacia la habitación. "Mientras te das una ducha, preparé avena y tostadas para el desayuno. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja", le preguntó a Sheldon, casi sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Amy… de verdad te sientes bien?" preguntó Sheldon. "No lo sé pero a mí me parece que estás algo triste".

"Triste? No, no estoy triste! Es sólo que… anoche no dormí muy bien y tuve pesadillas." Amy admitió, un tanto afligida. "Supongo que fue por el cansancio o por la tormenta y esos relámpagos tan fuertes. ¿Qué se yo? Son tonterías mías seguramente."

"Amy nada de lo tuyo es una tontería. De todas manera, yo te dije que mi miedo a los relámpagos está plenamente justificado" Sheldon seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría para ir a Caltech. Extrajo de su armario unos pantalones de color marrón, una camiseta de manga larga gris y su camiseta azul con el logo de Batman.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, tú tampoco te ves muy contento, para alguien que está a punto de ganar el Nobel de Física." Amy despertó cariñosamente a Nicholas, necesitaba alistarlo para ir a casa de su abuela. Nicky abrió lentamente sus ojitos azules: "Mami", dijo con su tierna vocecita mientras abrazaba a Amy.

"Amy" Sheldon tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en el piso. Súbitamente su rostro palideció. "Amy… estoy muy asustado. ¿Qué pasa si no lo consigo? He trabajado toda mi vida por esto. ¿Qué sucede si soy un fracaso?"

"Sheldon… tú nunca serás un fracaso. ¡Nunca! Si ellos no son capaces de notarlo, será su error." Amy abrazó a Sheldon, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Ya verás que, en unos años, los niños de tercer grado elaborarán dioramas representativos de tus más grandes descubrimientos."

"Gracias!" Sheldon respondió con un beso dulce en los labios de Amy.

* * *

Amy estaba concentrada observando al microscopio unos ejemplares de médula espinal obtenidos de ratas con defectos neurológicos. Afortunadamente para ella, ese día no tuvo que trabajar con órganos conservados en formaldehido. El olor de esa sustancia era uno de los que más náuseas le provocaban.

A pesar de que ponía todo su empeño en dedicarse a su trabajo, Amy no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, cuando llevó a Nicholas a la casa de su abuela, como lo hacía todos los días.

Normalmente, Nicholas no tiene problema alguno para quedarse con la Sra. Fowler, es más, siempre la pasa de maravilla con su abuelita, y ella se la pasa engriéndole con sus mimos. El día de hoy, el comportamiento de su hijo fue diferente.

Al llegar a la casa de la Sra. Fowler, Nicholas, no quiso separarse de Amy. El pequeñito se aferraba a su madre sin soltarla y lloraba angustiosamente. Este era un hecho completamente inusual. Nicholas no suele llorar así nada más.

Amy lo miraba desconcertada, sintiendo como si algo dentro de su pecho le pidiese también que no se separe de Nicholas. Después de unos minutos tratando de convencerlo para que acepte quedarse con su abuela, Nicholas accedió finalmente. Amy se vio tentada a quedarse con Nicholas todo el día, pero no era conveniente. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. "Tal vez en otro momento", pensó.

"En verdad no sé qué le pasa a Nicky hoy. Quizá sigue asustado por la tormenta de anoche. Estuvo llorando y tuvo que dormir con nosotros" Amy trataba de ser fuerte mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

"Mamá, llámame por favor si Nicky sigue llorando o te da problemas. Vendré enseguida si él me necesita. Nos vemos en la tarde cariño". Amy le dio un beso de despedida a Nicky y otro a su madre.

Nicholas, que ya se encontraba más tranquilo, le envió un beso volado a Amy y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su abuela que trataba de animarlo, meciéndolo en sus brazos.

Amy se entristeció de nuevo al recordar esa escena. "Y lo peor de todo es que no le dije nada acerca de ti a tu abuela." Amy colocó una mano sobre su vientre. "Bueno, ya se lo diremos en la tarde". Amy chequeó el reloj de pared, todavía faltaban unas cinco horas para irse a casa. Siguió trabajando.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la cafetería para almorzar con todos sus amigos, Sheldon releía aquella carta que recibió el día de ayer:

_La Real Academia de Ciencias de Suecia lo ha considerado_

_ a usted como candidato al… Premio Nobel de… Física_

Cada vez que Sheldon leía esas palabras, su corazón latía más rápidamente y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Unas cuantas líneas más adelante, en la misma carta le explicaban que al tratarse de una pre-nominación, el proceso de selección aún demoraría por varios meses. No era conveniente hacerse ilusiones.

Sheldon se levantó de la silla, contempló por unos segundos la foto de Amy y Nicholas que tenía sobre su escritorio y sonrió. Se puso en camino hacia la cafetería. Sheldon lo había decido, le contaría lo del Premio Nobel a Leonard, Howard y Raj, ya era momento.

"Hola a todos!", Sheldon saludó a sus amigos que ya se encontraban empezando su almuerzo. "Un lindo día, ¿no lo creen? A pesar de la tormenta de anoche, hoy no ha llovido".

"Nos acercamos al objetivo, y al parecer ninguno de los sujetos tiene sospechas de la revelación que estoy a punto de hacer. He tratado de iniciar una conversación haciendo un casual comentario sobre el clima. Tengo su atención.", Sheldon pensó para sí mismo; se sirvió un bocado de su almuerzo.

"Sheldon… yo creo que tú tienes algo que contarle a Raj y a Howard" Leonard sonrió ampliamente, sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo.

"Algo como… qué?" Sheldon tomó un sorbo de su refresco. No sabía si Leonard estaba hablando del nuevo bebé o quizá ya se había enterado de lo del Premio Nobel.

"No sé… probablemente quieras decirles que Amy y tú están _expandiendo_ su familia", Leonard soltó la noticia de un solo golpe.

"Expandiendo su familia. ¿Otro bebe? En serio? Felicidades Sheldon… Es magnífico, Nicholas va a divertirse mucho con su nuevo hermanito", Raj se alegró al conocer la noticia.

"Debes estar muy emocionado, aunque francamente… yo no creo que estaría preparado para otro hijo. Isabella requiere bastante cuidado, no sé qué haríamos sin la ayuda de mi madre." La perspectiva de un nuevo bebé le parecía algo distante a Howard. "Pero es tan linda!", Howard sonrió al recordar el dulce rostro de su hijita.

Cuando el Dr. Siebert entró a la cafetería, no buscó una mesa para almorzar sino que se dirigió decididamente hacia donde se encontraban Sheldon y el resto del grupo, justo en medio de sus felicitaciones al físico teórico.

"Buenas tardes caballeros! Veo que ya están felicitando al Dr. Cooper por su más reciente logro", saludó el Dr. Siebert.

"Buenas tardes Dr. Siebert! Usted ya sabía las buenas nuevas sobre Sheldon?" Leonard preguntó extrañado.

"Claro que sí Dr. Hofstadter. Me acabo de enterar esta mañana y sobra decir que es un gran orgullo para nuestra institución. Es un honor para Caltech, sin duda." Añadió el Dr. Siebert.

Sheldon permanecía en silencio, concentrado en su comida; obviamente Siebert ya sabía lo de la pre-nominación al Premio Nobel. Los tics nerviosos se apoderaron de los párpados de Sheldon en cuestión de segundos.

Raj soltó una risita espontánea. Howard miraba al Dr. Siebert sin entender lo que él decía. "Disculpe Dr. Siebert pero… ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo? Nosotros estamos hablando del nuevo bebé que Sheldon tendrá. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Caltech?, preguntó Howard.

"Oh Dr. Cooper! Felicidades por su nuevo bebé. Qué gran coincidencia que vaya a ser padre de nuevo, justo cuando acaba de recibir su pre-nominación al Nobel de Física!" El Dr. Siebert reveló la noticia.

"SHELDON! Te vas a ganar un Premio Nobel y no nos dijiste nada?" Leonard estaba prácticamente gritando al enterarse de todo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería enojarse con Sheldon por no haber compartido tan grata noticia, pero estaba tan contento por él que no podía enfadarse por mucho tiempo.

"Premio Nobel y un nuevo bebé! Qué bastardo tan suertudo eres!" Howard rió a carcajadas.

"Yo no sé si estoy más feliz por lo del Nobel o lo del bebé. Siempre he querido tener un bebé!" Raj empezó a sollozar de la emoción.

Sheldon permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería de Caltech. La noticia del Premio Nobel comenzaba a esparcirse en forma casi viral.

"Qué genial! No?" Sheldon respondió, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. "¿Qué les parece si, por la tarde, jugamos Calabozos y Dragones?" les preguntó a sus amigos. "En mi casa, a las seis?".


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

"Bueno caballeros, los dejaré terminar su almuerzo", pronunció el Dr. Siebert a manera de despedida. "Por cierto Dr. Cooper, me gustaría que usted y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación. Lo espero en mi oficina a las 5 p.m. Y una vez más… Felicidades!" Siebert se alejó del grupo de amigos sonriendo como si él mismo fuera un ganador del Premio Nobel.

"Me preguntó de qué querrá hablar el Dr. Siebert conmigo", Sheldon se cuestionó durante unos segundos.

"¿No es obvio? Sheldon, una nominación al Premio Nobel es algo enorme. Evidentemente el Dr. Siebert quiere hablar sobre eso." Leonard ya se imaginaba a Sheldon recibiendo una medalla de oro y dando su discurso de aceptación.

"Ah! Tiene lógica" Sheldon tomó un nuevo sorbo de su refresco; se encontraba muy pensativo, revolviendo su ensalada con un tenedor. Leonard, Howard y Raj intercambiaron desconcertadas miradas.

"¿Creen que a Amy le gustaría recibir un regalo? No sé si esa es la convención social, pero creo que ella apreciaría el gesto; ya saben, por nuestro nuevo bebé". Sheldon les preguntó a sus amigos.

"Siiii!" Raj exclamó emocionado. "Cómprale un ramo de flores. Eso sería tan romántico. Ya sé… orquídeas".

"Umm ¿Flores? No estoy seguro si a Amy le gustaría recibir un conjunto de órganos reproductivos provenientes de plantas fanerógamas." Sheldon meditó por un instante. "Yo había pensado regalarle una colección de documentales en blue-ray, sobre grandes mujeres de la ciencia; ya saben, si nuestro segundo bebé es una niña, creo que serían un mejor modelo a seguir que esas frívolas princesas de Disney", añadió seriamente.

"Sin duda, Cenicienta es un pésimo ejemplo", Leonard añadió con ironía.

"¿Y qué me dices de Blanca Nieves? Una chica decente no pude andar por ahí tan campante mientras vive con siete hombres", Howard sonrió pícaramente.

Sheldon asintió; a pesar del tiempo nunca aprendió a entender el sarcasmo. En realidad, la idea del ramo de flores, no le desagradaba. Nunca antes le había regalado flores a Amy, pensó.

* * *

Cuando Amy miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se sintió como si fuese un ave liberada de su jaula. Tenía por fin libertad para reunirse con su amado Nicholas. Su hijito le hizo muchísima falta durante todo el día. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Sheldon, diciéndole que tardaría un poco en llegar a casa porque el Dr. Siebert quería hablar con él luego del trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa de su madre, Amy fue recibida por Nicky. El bebé sonrió alegremente mientras abrazaba a Amy. "Yo también te extrañé mucho", Amy le dijo.

"Hola mamá! ¿Cómo se ha portado Nicholas?" preguntó Amy. "¿No ha estado llorando? Nicky nunca antes había demostrado tal ansiedad de separación; espero que no te haya causado problemas." Amy abrazó a su bebé mientras él, entre risas, intentaba quitarle los anteojos.

"Oh, no te preocupes Amy. Yo soy feliz cuidando a mi nieto. Además se portó como un angelito", la señora Fowler añadió. "Pero… pasa hija, quiero contarte algo. Te gustaría un café?".

"No, prefiero un vaso de agua", respondió Amy rápidamente. La Sra. Fowler se dirigió a la cocina.

Amy se sentó en un sillón blanco con estampado de pequeñas flores rosas; Nicholas en su regazo jugaba con el celular. "¿A ver, a quién quieres llamar?" preguntó Amy.

"Pa-pá!", Nicholas respondió risueño.

Amy sintió un calorcito en su pecho con sólo pensar en Sheldon. "Descuida. Ya lo llamaremos en unos minutos", le dijo a Nicky.

La señora Fowler regresó a la sala con una taza de leche caliente y unas galletas integrales para Amy. "Sé que me pediste agua, pero esto es más sustancioso y creo que estás un poco delgada.

Amy miró aquella taza de leche y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas. Tragó saliva. "Gracias", le dijo a su madre, disimulando su incomodidad. Tomó una de las galletas y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos.

"Hija, tu tía Marion me llamó el día de hoy, estaba muy consternada; me dijo que acaban de detectarle un nódulo sospechoso en uno de sus senos.", la señora Fowler se veía triste al hablar con Amy. "Sabes que tu tía vive sola y van a hacerle varios exámenes, creen que puede ser cáncer. Yo debo acompañarla y tendré que viajar a San Diego lo más pronto posible."

"Pobre tía Marion, espero que no sea algo grave.", Amy respiró muy hondo. Su tía Marion nunca se casó, ni tuvo hijos. Era la hermana menor de su madre y Amy le tenía bastante cariño. Amy sabía que su tía no tenía muchas personas a las que recurrir. "Desearía poder acompañarte."

"Descuida hija, verás que Marion va a estar bien. Viajaré el próximo lunes y me quedaré en San Diego unas dos semanas, o un poco más, dependiendo de los resultados de los exámenes. Qué pena no poder ayudarte con Nicholas, pero será temporal", la madre de Amy trataba de ser optimista. "Anda, toma un poco de leche, no has tomado ni un sorbo", añadió la Sra. Fowler.

Amy asintió y tratando de sobreponerse a la náusea que sentía, bebió un sorbo de la leche. "Ugghh!", Amy inmediatamente colocó la taza de leche en la mesa de centro. El asco que sintió le impidió beberla. "No más leche para mí".

"Eh Amy! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No estarás embarazada?" le preguntó su madre, a manera de broma.

"Bueno… la verdad es que sí. Sí lo estoy. Vas a ser abuela otra vez", Amy contestó de manera casual.

El rostro de la señora Fowler se iluminó al escuchar las palabras de Amy.

* * *

Sheldon caminó lentamente por los pasillos de Caltech, hasta llegar a la oficina del Dr. Siebert. Miró fijamente a la puerta durante unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a tocar. Eran las cinco en punto. Leonard esperaría por Sheldon en el auto, para regresar juntos a casa después de su reunión con el Dr. Siebert.

Raj se encargaría de comprar un regalo para Amy. El astrofísico hindú había terminado por convencer a Sheldon de que un ramo de flores es la mejor opción en estos casos. Howard y Raj se reunirían con Sheldon y Leonard para cenar y jugar Calabozos y Dragones por la noche.

"Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert", ese característico toque puerta nunca abandonaba a Sheldon.

"Pase Dr. Cooper, lo estaba esperando", respondió la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

"Buenas tardes!" Sheldon saludó afablemente. "¿Quería usted hablar conmigo?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Tome asiento Dr. Cooper. ¿Desea algo para beber?", preguntó Siebert mientras se servía un vaso de whisky. "El bebé que tendrá es su segundo hijo, cierto?"

"No gracias. Yo no bebo alcohol", respondió Sheldon. "Y… sí es mi segundo hijo", Sheldon añadió. Sin quererlo y sin saber por qué, la imagen de su padre se cruzó por su cabeza al contemplar aquella bebida de color cobrizo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y sacudió la cabeza.

Siebert sonrió cordialmente y mirando a Sheldon a los ojos, le dijo: "Es ciertamente un honor y un orgullo saber que uno de los nuestros está a punto de alcanzar el mayor reconocimiento al que un científico podría aspirar".

_"Uno de los nuestros", _la frase se repetía como un eco en el cerebro de Sheldon. Él siempre había sido el tipo raro, distante y excéntrico. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo: "_Uno de los nuestros". _Esa definición simplemente no le calzaba.

"Gracias Dr. Siebert, para mí es un honor", respondió Sheldon de la manera más educada.

"No tiene de qué agradecer!" Siebert le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sheldon, y él lo miró con desconfianza.

"Mire Dr. Cooper, voy a ser franco con usted. Sobra decirle que su nominación al Premio Nobel y por qué no afirmarlo, el hecho de que usted es un serio aspirante para ganar, es… una oportunidad de oro para nuestra institución". El Dr. Siebert tenía un brillo en la mirada que Sheldon no había visto antes.

"Por supuesto que lo sé" Sheldon asintió. No sabía cuál era el objetivo de la reunión y ya le estaba comenzando a aburrir la conversación. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo Amy, Nicholas y el nuevo _homo-novus_, en ese momento.

"Voy a ser sincero Doctor Cooper, como todo en esta vida, el Premio Nobel es un concurso de popularidad; usted sabrá que para ser nominado se necesita dedicación, genialidad y una idea digna de una mente brillante, que pueda cambiar para siempre nuestra manera de percibir el mundo". Siebert tomó un sorbo de su bebida e hizo una larga pausa que incomodó aún más a Sheldon.

"Pero… para ganarlo se necesita algo más que eso. Se necesita exposición, se necesita llamar la atención, se necesita algo que no todos tienen. Se necesita _carisma_... es una cuestión de imagen" Siebert miró a Sheldon de los pies a la cabeza.

"Dr. Siebert me parece que no estoy entendiendo", Sheldon escuchaba las palabras de Siebert como si salieran de la boca de alguien demente. "El Premio Nobel es un galardón destinado a reconocer avances científico trascendentales en diversos campos".

"Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Sin embargo, piense en lo que le he dicho. En un par de días, cuando la noticia se divulgue, va a tener en la puerta de su oficina a cientos de periodistas, tratando de conocerlo o entrevistarlo. Las personas en la calle van a querer saber más sobre usted, querrán conocer su historia. Querrán conocer al joven científico que salió de un humilde hogar en Texas y ahora compite con las más grandes mentes del campo de la Física. ¿Cómo va a manejar eso? ¿Cómo le haría sentirse eso?" Siebert continuaba hablando a pesar de que Sheldon parecía haber perdido el interés hace tiempo.

"Ciertamente, eso sería bastante molesto", añadió Sheldon. Nunca había sido fácil para él, exponerse al escrutinio público. No tenía problemas al hablar frente a grupos pequeños, pero le costaba hablar en frente de auditorios que estén conformados por más de 36 adultos o 70 niños.

"Mi intención no es asustarlo Dr. Cooper, yo solo quiero ayudarle a conseguir el mayor logro de su vida. Por favor, no crea que estoy haciendo esto sólo por el prestigio o por el dinero que se destinará a nuestra institución con su nominación y más aún si gana el premio. Lo hago por usted, porque sé que merece ganar."

"¿Gracias?" La respuesta de Sheldon sonó más como si fuese una pregunta.

"Sólo quiero recomendarle que maneje esto de una manera inteligente. Sea amable con la gente que se acerque a usted; muéstrese abierto a las entrevistas y a las preguntas. Dr. Cooper, usted es ahora nuestra imagen hacia el mundo. Usted es el rostro de Caltech. Procure que el rostro que mostremos sea _simpático_ y sonría de vez en cuando." Siebert añadió.

"Haré lo que pueda", Sheldon asintió, tratando de terminar aquella incómoda conversación.

"Su esfuerzo se verá premiado. No lo dude." Siebert concluyó. "Volveré a llamarlo cuando necesite tener otra conversación con usted y eso… será pronto. Una vez más… Felicitaciones!".

Sheldon asintió tímidamente y salió de la oficina. Le disgustaba darle la mano a las personas para saludar ni para despedirse, así que no lo hizo esta vez. Caminó pensativo hasta el estacionamiento, donde Leonard le esperaba en el auto.

"¿Cómo te fue con Siebert? ¿Te darán un aumento?" Leonard preguntó muy entusiasmado. "Vas a necesitarlo, ahora que tendrás otro bebé".

"Sí, supongo que sí." Sheldon se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a casa. Amy debe estar esperándome", concluyó Sheldon con una voz un tanto distante.

"Apuesto a que le pondrán tu nombre a algunos de los salones, con una placa conmemoratoria y todo", Leonard no paraba de hablar.

"Sí quizá", Sheldon respondió. La conversación que tuvo con el Dr. Siebert le dejó varias preguntas sin respuesta y una tremenda sensación de incertidumbre. El dolor que sentía en el cuello desde la mañana comenzó a extenderse hacia toda su cabeza, ocasionándole una fuerte jaqueca. Frotó los tensos músculos de su cuello mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Después de colocar a Nicky en su asiento para el auto, Amy partió en dirección a su casa. Era una tarde bastante fría, así que Amy le había puesto a su hijo una abrigada campera con capucha.

"Ay Nicky! Qué no daría yo porque te quedarás así de pequeñito para siempre!" Amy suspiró mientras miraba a su hijito por el espejo retrovisor. "No sabes lo complicada que es la vida de los adultos. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo en este momento!"

En el corazón y la mente de Amy se mezclaban emociones tan contradictorias entre sí, que le impedían saber a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía. Sin duda, la candidatura de Sheldon al Premio Nobel, su nuevo bebé, el amor y ternura que Nicholas le brindaba cada día, eran motivos para estar contenta.

A pesar de todas las razones que Amy tenía para estar feliz, un sentimiento agridulce no le permitía estar tranquila. Mientras conducía su auto, de camino a casa, Amy no podía evitar pensar en la salud de su tía Marion.

La relación de Amy con su tía Marion era muy cercana, aunque desde que Marion se mudó a San Diego se hayan visto cada vez menos. Al no haber tenido hijos, Marion siempre sintió un cariño muy especial hacia Amy.

Amy se identificaba con su tía en muchos aspectos; la neurobióloga consideraba que su amor por la ciencia lo había heredado de ella. A simple vista Marion era una introvertida profesora de Química, pero su encantadora personalidad resultaba evidente para aquellos que se daban el tiempo de conocerla.

Amy recordaba con nostalgia aquellas tardes que pasaba junto a su tía, leyendo todos los libros que se le cruzaran por delante. Marion tenía la biblioteca más impresionante que uno pueda imaginar, en ella podía encontrarse desde novelas clásicas hasta gruesos textos de Filosofía.

"Espero que mi tía se encuentre bien", pensó Amy en voz alta. No pudo contener unas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. La vocecita dulce de Nicholas atrapó su atención.

"Poxima centaui", Nicholas exclamó alegremente.

"¿Proxima centauri? ¿Quieres cantar?" Amy le pregruntó a Nicholas. "_Proxima centauri, the nearest star. The celestial bodies that follow are…_" Amy comenzó a cantarle a su hijo aquella canción que Sheldon le había enseñado y que al parecer era su favorita.

Nicholas reía muy entusiasmado al escuchar a su madre cantar. La risa de Nicky era el sonido más agradable para Amy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo dejaría todo por verlo sonreír, a él y a su hermanito. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Nicholas ya no era hijo único. Sonrió.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, Amy subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, llevando Nicholas en sus brazos. Aunque Nicholas ya caminaba, les tomaría una eternidad llegar a su apartamento si pretendía que el niño suba las escaleras por sí solo.

El pequeño Nicholas había crecido mucho en los últimos meses. Amy se sintió un poco cansada al tener que cargarlo para subir cuatro pisos, así que tuvo que detenerse en medio del camino para tomar un respiro. "Deberíamos exigir que arreglen ese ascensor", exhaló Amy al llegar por fin al departamento 4A.

"Hola Amy! Hola Nicky!", Penny salió de su departamento al escuchar que su vecina había llegado a casa.

"Hola Bestie! Pensé que estabas en el trabajo." Amy saludó a Penny al verla entrar a su departamento. "Nicky mira, tu tía Penny está aquí!".

Penny levantó en sus brazos a Nicholas y le dio un besito en la mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas. "Hoy trabajé solo en la mañana. Hey Nicky ¿Cómo está el hermano mayor? Ya eres un niño grande, ah?", Penny sonrió.

"Nicholas estuvo un poco molesto en la mañana, como asustado o algo así. Cuando lo dejé en casa de mi mamá se quedó llorando, pero ahora, no para de sonreír y está como si no hubiese pasado nada.", Amy admitió. Miró dentro del refrigerador, buscando algo para preparar la cena. Sheldon estaba por llegar a casa

"Está feliz porque está con su tía Penny. Verdad Nicky?" Penny rió dulcemente. "Leonard me contó que Sheldon va a ganar el Premio Nobel! Qué emoción bestie!"

"Sí! está nominado, pero, sin duda va a ganar. Claro que sí", Amy tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa en los labios. "Tu papi es el mejor y va a ganar", Amy suspiró mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre.

"Amy, puedo preguntarte algo?", dijo Penny mientras observa a Amy con ternura.

"Sí, por supuesto" Amy preparaba una papilla de bananas para Nicholas. Esa era su fruta favorita. No por nada Amy siempre lo llamaba: Monito.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Penny tragó saliva. "¿Cómo se siente ser mamá? ¿Qué se siente al esperar un bebé?" Penny se encontraba un tanto nerviosa al hacer esas preguntas. "No… no vayas a creer que yo estoy esperando un bebé o algo por el estilo. Es simple curiosidad."

Amy se acercó a Penny y tomando a Nicholas en sus brazos comenzó a alimentarlo amorosamente con aquella papilla que le había preparado.

"Bueno… es difícil de describir. Supongo que es diferente para cada mujer. Si nos enfocamos en lo estrictamente biológico… eso de las náuseas no es ninguna exageración y déjame decirte que no son solamente náuseas matutinas". Amy hizo una pausa al recordar esa desagradable sensación. "En el primer trimestre sólo tienes ánimo para dormir. Te duele la espalda, la cadera, los pechos se ponen muy sensibles, tensos y crecen al menos una talla. Aunque… eso de los pechos no es tan malo, a Sheldon parece gustarle." Amy sonrió pícaramente.

Penny sacudió la cabeza de manera incómoda al escuchar la última frase. "Amy, yo quería saber que se siente… aquí", Penny colocó una mano sobre su pecho, justo en el área donde está ubicado el corazón.

"Oh, ya entiendo!" Amy sonrió dulcemente. Nicholas ya casi se terminaba su comida. "Al principio te sientes muy asustada, y no es para menos. Ser mamá es algo que cambia tu vida. Ni siquiera puedo describirte el amor que yo siento por Nicky y su hermanito, por más pequeño que sea." Amy respiró hondo. No quería llorar esta vez. Quería sentirse feliz.

"Y… tienes pensado hacer algo especial para Sheldon" Penny cambió rápidamente el tema de la conversación, al notar lo sensible que se encontraba Amy. "Yo creo que los dos se merecen una buena celebración. Qué te parece una cena… o no sé… quizá quieran salir a bailar" Penny tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos y jugó con él como si estuviesen bailando. Nicholas rió alegremente, su tía Penny era muy divertida.

"Umm bestie, no creo que Sheldon quiera salir, pero… me gusta tu idea de la cena." Amy se entusiasmó de inmediato. "Llamaré a Sheldon para decirle que estoy planeando una cena romántica para los dos!".

"Amy, por qué mejor no lo sorprendes con la cena? Yo puedo cuidar de Nicky mientras tú preparas todo".

"¿Harías eso por mí? Gracias Penny" Amy, inmediatamente fue a la cocina a ver que podía preparar. "Tiene que ser algo que le guste a Sheldon y que no tome mucho tiempo para cocinarse. Ya debe estar por llegar."

"Ya sabes que yo soy la mejor niñera. Nicky y yo nos vamos a mi departamento. Cariño, despídete de tu mami", dijo Penny,

"Mami", Nicholas le mandó un beso volado a Amy, como Penny le había enseñado, después se despidió agitando su manita.

"Todos los hombres son iguales. En la mañana Nicholas lloraba desconsoladamente porque no quería alejarse de mí y ahora, prefiere irse con la rubia bonita." Amy bromeaba por supuesto.

Penny se dirigió a su departamento, junto con Nicky que caminaba de su mano con pequeños pasitos. "Yeih! tenemos toda la tarde para divertirnos." Penny le dijo al bebé mientras abría la puerta. "Y de paso para… practicar" Penny susurró, mirando a Nicky mientras colocaba un dedo frente a sus labios.

* * *

Sheldon continuaba perdido en el paisaje que observaba por la ventana del auto hasta que una llamada telefónica lo sacó de ese estado, casi de trance. Era Amy.

"Amy! ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo está Nicholas?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?" Sheldon se sintió preocupado al contestar el teléfono, su instinto de padre sobreprotector salió a relucir. Leonard escuchaba atentamente la conversación, pensando en lo diferente que era Sheldon cuando hablaba con Amy.

"Hola Sheldon! Estamos muy bien. Sólo queríamos saludarte. Todos te extrañamos mucho", Amy contestó con una voz suave y llena de afecto.

"Oh, yo también los extrañé mucho. Mi reunión con el Dr. Siebert demoró un poco más de lo que pensé, pero ya casi llegamos a casa. Luego te cuento todo con más detalle.", Sheldon añadió. Esperaba que Raj ya haya comprado el ramo de flores que quería regalarle a Amy. Eran casi las 6:30 pm.

"Shelly… puedo pedirte un algo?" Amy preguntó con una vocecita tierna.

"Sí, qué necesitas?" Sheldon preguntó. Cuando Amy lo llamaba Shelly, siempre se traía algo en mente. De pronto, la mueca de fastidio que la conversación con Siebert había dejado en los labios de Sheldon, se transformaba ahora en una sonrisa.

"Shelly, ya no tenemos helado. Tú sabes que eso es lo único que me quita las náuseas y tampoco hay aceitunas" Lo único que Amy había comido en el día fue el desayuno. No pudo almorzar porque no se sintió muy bien y en casa de su mamá tampoco pudo comer nada.

"Está bien compraré helado y aceitunas" Sheldon asintió. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, solamente eso. Pero quisiera helado de mango y aceitunas verdes." Amy frotó su vientre una vez más, como si le preguntara al nuevo _homo-novus_ si eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Entonces, helado de mango y aceitunas verdes!" Sheldon confirmó el pedido de Amy.

"Sí! Gracias Sheldon. Te amo!" Amy se despidió.

"Nos vemos en un rato. Yo también te amo", Sheldon le dijo a Amy mientras, con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a Leonard que debía dar la vuelta en la esquina para dirigirse a la tienda.

* * *

Pidiéndole a Sheldon que comprase helado de mango y aceitunas, Amy consiguió un poco más de tiempo para preparar una cena para dos.

Al revisar el refrigerador, Amy se dio cuenta de que solo había pollo. Al extraer el pollo del congelador, no pudo tan siquiera mirarlo sin que le produzca náusea. "Vaya que eres más difícil que Nicholas!", le dijo al pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

"Bebé, crees que algún día tu papi se aburra del spaghetti con hot dogs?" Amy colocó la pasta al fuego. "Te prometo que cocinaré otra cosa apenas se me quiten estas náuseas".

Amy arregló la mesa de centro con un mantel y un par de velas, colocó unas copas con jugo de manzana para ella y Quick de fresa para Sheldon. Sabía que no era una cena elegante y lujosa, con una comida espectacular pero preparó todo con mucho amor, pensando en Sheldon.

"Listo, ahora… a esperar a que llegue tu papi.", Amy caminó rápidamente a la habitación y abrió su closet, buscando el atuendo perfecto para una cena romántica. Amy tenía un par de vestidos que le gustaba usar en ocasiones especiales. Sacó del closet un vestido azul, con manga corta. Se miró al espejo colocando el vestido frente a ella.

"Umm, no… no me gusta", se dijo a sí misma mientras colocaba el vestido nuevamente en el armario. Se probó un vestido verde con estampado floral que le ajustaba en el pecho. "Pues… tampoco es este vestido".

Cuando ya le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que llegue Sheldon, Amy estaba a punto de darse por vencida. "No tengo nada que ponerme", Amy pensó en voz alta. Cerró el closet pensando que mejor sería quedarse con lo que ya llevaba puesto.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus pijamas y sacó de él una camisa roja de franela. Sonriendo, recordó que esa camisa era parte del pijama que Sheldon le prestó la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Ya sabía que ponerse para su cena.

Amy se despojó lentamente de su ropa, hasta quedar en un conjunto de lencería de color lavanda, modesto y sencillo. Se colocó aquella camisa roja cuya suave tela todavía conservaba tantos recuerdos; la prenda se sentía como una agradable caricia sobre su piel. Salió de la habitación.

El spaghetti ya estaba listo, la mesa totalmente preparada para una cena romántica. Amy encendió las velas y apagó la luz, de manera que la sala quedó tenuemente iluminada. Su corazón latía rápidamente cuando se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Sheldon.

"Me preguntó por qué le gusta tanto el Quick de fresa a Sheldon?" yo no lo he tomado desde que era una niña. Amy se decidió a probar un bocado de la bebida de color rosa.

Al probar la leche con sabor a fresa, Amy sintió una gran repulsión y náusea. Se levantó del sillón rápidamente y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

* * *

Después de pasar por la tienda para comprar helado de mango y aceitunas verdes, Sheldon y Raj llegaron al edificio. Raj y Howard ya se encontraban en el primer piso, dispuestos a subir las escaleras. Los cuatro amigos saludaron entre sí.

"Y qué opinas? Te gusta el regalo que compré para Amy. Soy el mejor para elegir flores o no?" Preguntó Raj mientras le mostraba a Sheldon un hermoso arreglo floral.

"Mmm, aún no estoy tan seguro de que sea una buena elección. Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Espero que a Amy le gusten las rosas rojas." Dijo Sheldon mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

"Qué extraño!" exclamó Sheldon cuando vio que la sala se encontraba a oscuras. "¿Amy, dónde estás?", preguntó mientras encendía la luz.

Leonard, Howard y Raj, se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber que sucedía.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

"¿Amy dónde estás?" preguntó Sheldon una vez más sin obtener respuesta. "Te traje helado de mango y aceitunas como me pediste."

Con las luces completamente encendidas, las miradas de Leonard, Howard y Raj se dirigieron inmediatamente al centro de la sala.

"Sheldon!", Leonard llamó la atención de su amigo, halando de la manga de su camiseta y señalando hacia la mesa de centro.

"Ey!", Sheldon frunció el seño, algo molesto.

Sheldon observó la mesa cuidadosamente arreglada con aquellas velas encendidas, el mantel, los platos y las copas servidas con jugo de manzana y con su líquido de color rosa favorito, Quik de Fresa a medio tomar, y en pocos segundos el delicioso aroma del spaghetti con trocitos de hot dog, invadió sus sentidos.

El olor del spaghetti con trocitos de hot dog, siempre le despertaba el apetito y le hacía salivar involuntariamente. Era algo inevitable, una reacción que bien podría describirse como un reflejo condicionado. Amy sabía cómo hacer que el genial físico teórico, quedara reducido a la misma categoría que el _perro de Pavlov_. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió a la cocina, atraído por el suculento aroma.

"Yummy, yummy! Spaghetti con trocitos de hot dog y Calabozos y Dragones, esta noche está poniéndose cada vez mejor. Amy prepara el spaghetti más rico del mundo pero… no le vayan a decir a mi mamá." Sheldon les confesó a sus amigos, mientras probaba un poco de la comida. Aún no había podido descifrar por qué le gustaba más el spaghetti que Amy cocinaba, si era la misma receta de su madre.

Leonard, Howard y Raj se limitaron a mirar a Sheldon, preguntándose en silencio cuánto tardaría él en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que, obviamente jugar Calabozos y Dragones, no estaba en los planes de la novia de Sheldon.

Cuando Amy escuchó la voz de Sheldon proveniente de la sala, supo que él ya había llegado a casa. El pulso se le aceleró, sintió una profunda emoción y sin saber por qué se puso muy nerviosa. Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y se colocó un poco de brillo labial con sabor a cereza.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, Amy se dio cuenta de que quizá su madre tenía razón, en realidad su rostro se veía algo pálido y habían empezado a formarse ojeras en sus párpados inferiores. Con cada vez menor optimismo pensaba que los malestares terminarían pronto, para darse ánimo.

"Te ves radiante Amy", se dijo a sí misma de manera irónica, mientras tomaba el valor para abrir la puerta. "Bueno, ya es hora. Bebé, deséame suerte y por favor… pórtate bien al menos por esta noche".

Amy salió del tocador y encontró a Sheldon en la sala, sirviéndose un plato de spaghetti. Mirándolo solamente a él, corrió a abrazarlo y tomándolo por el cuello, lo sorprendió con un gran beso en los labios. "Mi dulce baboo, te estaba esperando!", le dijo con voz suave.

Evidentemente, Amy aún no se había dado cuenta de que Leonard, Howard y Raj se encontraban también en la sala, hasta que una risita nerviosa de Howard y un grito ahogado de Raj llamaron su atención.

"Amy… tenemos visitas!" Sheldon tragó saliva. Su rostro no podía encontrarse más rojo mientras con una mano se limpiaba el brillo labial de la boca. En unos tres segundos, los tics nerviosos se apoderaron de sus músculos faciales. "Los invité a jugar Calabozos y Dragones", susurró.

Cuando Amy dirigió su vista al centro de la sala, pudo distinguir a Leonard, Howard y Raj, observándola sorprendidos.

Amy sintió una vergüenza enorme al encontrarse de pie, frente a sus amigos, vistiendo únicamente una camisa de pijama roja a cuadros, la ropa interior de color lavanda que llevaba por debajo y un par de calcetines a rayas. Se sentía verdaderamente ridícula y _semidesnuda_ ante ellos. "Oh, por Dios!", dijo finalmente.

A punto de llorar, Amy salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Sheldon se quedó estupefacto, como si estuviese paralizado al mismo tiempo que experimentaba esa sensación espasmódica en el estómago que a menudo se describe como "mariposas", la cual muy probablemente se debía a la redistribución sanguínea que Sheldon sufría cada vez que Amy hacía algo como lo que acababa de hacer.

"Sheldon, ve a buscarla!", Leonard chasqueó los dedos en frente del rostro de su mejor amigo, como tratando de hacer que se liberara de su estado hipnótico. Sheldon asintió y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

"Bueno, parece que Amy había planeado una cena para Sheldon", Raj sonrió con dulzura. "Todo esto es tan romántico y sentimental", dijo mientras colocaba el ramo de rosas en un florero sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Creo que con esto queda cancelada la noche de Calabozos y Dragones.", Leonard añadió. "Será mejor que vayamos a mi departamento".

"Si me preguntan a mí, yo diría que Amy sólo quería que Sheldon sea el _Amo del calabozo_", Howard guiño el ojo de manera pícara.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy", Sheldon tímidamente tocó a la puerta de su propia habitación.

"Pasa Sheldon, está abierto", respondió Amy con la voz entrecortada y entre sollozos.

Sheldon entró a la habitación observando a Amy sentada en el borde de la cama, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

"¿Qué sucede Amy? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" El corazón de Sheldon se estrujaba dentro de su pecho al verla llorar con tanto sentimiento.

Amy se quedó un minuto en completo silencio, pensando cómo responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Qué sucede? Ni ella misma sabía a ciencia cierta que sucedía. ¿Qué podría decirle a Sheldon? ¿Podría decirle que se sentía sola? ¿Sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que estaba exhausta y angustiada? ¿Tendría el valor de confesar su temor de no poder dividir su corazón en tantos pedacitos: uno para Sheldon, uno para Nicholas, otro para el bebé y tal vez si aún le quedaba espacio, reservar uno pequeñito para ella misma? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Descuida Sheldon, no pasa nada!" Amy respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. "Yo solamente quise hacer algo especial para ti, pero eso ya no importa. Lo arruiné todo" Amy se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el closet. "Me cambiaré de ropa, me siento tan ridícula. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pensar que los muchachos me vieron vestida así". Amy se ruborizó.

Sheldon se levantó también y acercándose a Amy, sin decir una palabra, la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. "Amy a veces creo que tú no ves lo mismo que yo veo". Le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y apartaba un mechón de cabello que caía por la frente de Amy, a él le parecía que su novia lucía deslumbrante.

"Iré a buscar a Nicky, está con Penny", dijo Amy tratando de alejarse de Sheldon y evitando hacer contacto visual.

"Amy! Estoy seguro de que Nicholas está bien", Sheldon añadió mientras tomaba de la mano de Amy sin dejarla escapar. "Además, tú aún estás vistiendo mi camisa roja de pijama y… cocinaste spaghetti para mí", Sheldon sonreía, mientras caminaba de la mano de Amy hasta la sala.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, Sheldon abrazó nuevamente a Amy, colocando firmemente las manos en su cintura la atrajo hacia él. Sheldon tomó entre sus dedos el mentón de Amy y la miró directamente a los ojos, distinguiendo una sombra de tristeza en ellos. Una sombra que él desearía poder alejar con un beso. "Amy, no sé qué sucede y no entiendo por qué no quieres decirme, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Te amo!".

Sheldon unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso anhelante, intenso, casi desesperado. Amy ya no quería pensar en todas las cosas que le dolían, que le afligían. Junto a él, lo tenía todo. "Yo también te amo!", le dijo mientras recobraba el aliento. "No te preocupes, sólo estoy un poco hormonal y malhumorada, pero estoy bien!".

"Por eso debes comer algo, apuesto a que no has probado bocado desde el desayuno. Cuando tienes hambre te pones de mal humor" Sheldon fue hacia la cocina y sirvió dos platos de spaghetti, uno para Amy y otro para él. "Ve a sentarte, ya es hora de cenar".

Amy _obedientemente _fue a sentarse en el sofá, sonriendo de nuevo. En realidad, Sheldon era la mejor medicina cuando no se sentía bien.

"Ya debes estar cansado de mis crisis emocionales, y no es que quiera asustarte pero creo que aún nos esperan bastantes momentos similares." Amy acaricio su vientre amorosamente. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella copa con Quik de fresa, volvió a sentir náusea y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Sheldon se acercó al sofá con los dos platillos de spaghetti; con un gesto le pidió a Amy que recorra un espacio hacia la derecha. Sheldon se sentó en su lugar favorito, al lado de Amy.

"Oh qué bien! Quik de fresa!", los ojos de Sheldon brillaban intensamente al contemplar aquella bebida de color rosa. "Ahhh!" Tomó todo el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo.

"Aghh! No sé cómo puedes tomar eso!" Amy miró a Sheldon con una mueca de aversión hacia su extraño gusto en bebidas. "Yo probé un poco y vomité todo" Amy tomó un sorbo de jugo de manzana para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. "No sé si es solamente idea mía pero creo esta vez tengo peores náuseas que las que tuve con Nicky".

"No, no es idea tuya." Sheldon respondió mientras comía apresuradamente su spaghetti. "Eso es porque vamos a tener una niña. Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi mamá". Cuando Sheldon le contó a Mary Cooper que tendría un nuevo bebé se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, de hecho, ya estaba planeando un viaje a Pasadena para pasar un tiempo con la familia.

"¿Una niña?", Amy rió dulcemente. "No pensé que tú creías en esos mitos, es muy pronto para saber si es un niño o una niña". Amy probó un poco del spaghetti que en verdad le había quedado riquísimo.

"Yo también pensé que era sólo un mito, pero decidí investigar y encontré varios estudios en los que se relacionan los niveles incrementados de hormona gonadotropina coriónica con una mayor probabilidad de que el feto sea de sexo femenino" Sheldon afirmó. "Y ya que esa es la hormona causante de las náuseas y los cambios de ánimo en el embarazo, pues me parece una asociación lógica".

"Lamento desilusionarte pero esos estudios están plagados de errores metodológicos", Amy tomó la mano de Sheldon y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "De todas maneras, ya lo sabremos en unos cuantos meses". Amy sintió una especie de _aleteo_, dentro de su pecho al imaginarse a Sheldon como padre de una niña; definitivamente era una imagen adorable.

"Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Tengo un regalo para ti!" Sheldon se levantó rápidamente del sofá y buscó el ramo de rosas que Raj le ayudo a comprar para Amy. En un florero de cristal se encontraba aquella docena de hermosas rosas con pétalos aterciopelados de color rojo intenso.

Con lo distraída que Amy se encontraba esa noche, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las flores estaban casi frente a ella. Al ver el ramo de rosas Amy no pudo evitar acordarse de la primera vez que alguien le regaló una rosa.

En lugar de ser un recuerdo hermoso, Amy se sintió nuevamente triste, como si las memorias dolorosas que guardaba se acumularan dentro de su pecho y trataran de salir todas al mismo tiempo, haciéndole daño. Amy sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Sheldon al instante pudo notar el repentino cambio de humor de su novia: "¿Qué… qué pasa Amy? No te gustan las flores", le dijo mientras la miraba preocupado. "Fue idea de Raj, yo quería regalarte otra cosa, pero él dijo que todas las mujeres aman las flores". Mañana tendría que ajustar cuentas con Raj, pensó Sheldon algo enfadado.

Amy respiró muy hondo, miró a Sheldon y le brindó la más encantadora de las sonrisas: "Me encanta! Son unas rosas bellísimas. Gracias!", Amy se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la altura de su querido Sheldon y lo besó con gran sentimiento.

"Uff, pensé que no te gustaba el regalo!", Sheldon se sintió aliviado y se aclaró la garganta para finalmente decirle: "Umm… No sé que más tenías planeado tú pero yo quiero jugar Calabozos y Dragones" le susurró traviesamente al oído. Tomó delicadamente la mano de Amy y la guió hasta la habitación.

"Hoo!", Amy musitó involuntariamente.

Nota de Autor: Creo que está de más decirlo pero en el próximo capítulo cambiaremos a categoría M. Muahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Cuando los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que la Noche de Calabozos y Dragones se había cancelado por motivos de fuerza mayor, Howard decidió ir a casa ya que Bernadette trabajaría hasta tarde y prefería quedarse con su hija Isabella, de 8 meses de edad. Además siempre era conveniente ayudar a su madre.

Raj, al ver que Leonard y Penny eran las niñeras de Nicholas por esa noche, pensó que lo más conveniente era regresar a casa y quizá llamar a Alex Jensen, ahora que los dos eran tan buenos amigos. Se sintió un poco desplazado y solo al ver que todos sus amigos ya tenían una familia, pero no quiso hablar sobre ello. Dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza y disculpándose por no poder quedarse, se despidió.

* * *

En silencio, Sheldon condujo a Amy a la habitación sonriendo triunfante. A Amy aún le costaba salir de su asombro. No era que le sorprendiera el hecho de que Sheldon se comportara de manera tan espontánea, después de todo él era un hombre capaz de sentir una inmensa pasión por aquello que amaba: la ciencia, su familia, _ella._ Eso ya se lo había demostrado.

Lo que a Amy le sorprendía más, era su propia reacción, si hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba al borde del colapso emocional, ahora se sentía tan diferente; se sentía viva y era gracias a él. Siempre ha sido así. Sonrió.

Sheldon cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando entraron a la habitación, mientras Amy fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole una palmada al espacio de su derecha.

Sheldon inmediatamente corrió a sentarse a su lado como si fuera un cachorrito llamado por su ama. Amy lo abrazó fuertemente sin decirle nada, solamente quería sentirlo cerca de ella, respirar su aroma a talco para bebé y loción para después de afeitar.

A Sheldon le gustaba permanecer así junto a Amy, los dos solos, muchas veces sin cruzar una palabra, sin besarse, sin acariciarse, sin llegar a nada más. Simplemente permanecer juntos, uno al lado del otro, por unos minutos o por unas horas; daba igual.

"Amy, yo considero que el amor es… raro. ¿Sabes?", Sheldon dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio. En sus ojos tan azules, tenía una mirada de fragilidad, como un niño perdido.

"¿Raro?" preguntó Amy muy extrañada, mientras acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano de Sheldon con el pulgar, dibujando pequeños círculos.

"Sí, es extremadamente raro! Podría decirse que es paradójico." Sheldon se acercó un poco más a su novia. "Amy, el amor te hace sentir tan indefenso. Indefenso y… estúpido, tú ya no te controlas completamente y tu voluntad ya no es lo único que guía tus acciones. Un día, libremente le entregas algo de ti a una persona y además le das el poder de hacerte daño si ella quisiera, con la esperanza de que no lo haga. Y eso da miedo."

De alguna manera, Sheldon había encontrado exactamente las palabras que Amy hubiese querido decirle a él, tal como si mirara dentro de su alma.

"Sheldon, claro que el amor da miedo, dímelo a mí! Asusta porque, a veces ese amor te da más de lo que soñaste tener, y de la noche a la mañana tienes tanto que perder. Y no quieres equivocarte. No quieres hacer nada que pueda arruinarlo", Amy lo abrazó nuevamente, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Sheldon. "Y a veces sientes que no mereces tanta dicha". Amy le susurró al oído mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Ya ves por qué te digo que el amor es raro?" Sheldon acercó centímetro a centímetro, sus labios hasta que suavemente tocaron los de Amy. Suspiró. "Y es un oxímoron además, porque contradictoriamente, mientras más vulnerable estoy, más fuerte me siento. Mientras más me entrego a ti, más gano yo. Ahora tengo menos espacio en la cama, pero duermo más cómodo de lo que dormí nunca", Sheldon podría seguir durante horas nombrando las razones por las que el amor le parecía tan extraño.

"Y no creas que me estoy quejando, simplemente creo que es algo _sobresaliente_", Sheldon le mostraba nuevamente esa sonrisa de medio lado, que hacía que el corazón de Amy se detuviera y se preguntara si lo que vivía era real.

"Sí, tienes razón. Es algo notable", Amy sonrió y en sus ojos se observaba un brillo de dulce picardía. "Sheldon, esto no suena para nada a una de las frases de películas que tú te sabes de memoria" Ella recordó que alguna vez, Sheldon le dijo una frase romántica que en realidad era una línea de Spiderman 1. Y si ésta, era una frase de película, a Amy no le importaba en lo más mínimo; sabía que Sheldon se lo decía de corazón porque, el Doctor Cooper no sabe mentir.

"No suena como frase de película porque no lo es. Es algo mío!" Sheldon sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. "Al igual que mis reconocidos aportes teóricos a la Física de partículas que, modestia aparte, me han conseguido una nominación al Premio Nobel, todo lo que acabo de decirte es una idea original del Dr. Sheldon Cooper", añadió él con su tono encantadoramente arrogante.

Amy le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas juntándolos a los suyos, para luego recorrer con su boca la piel del mentón y el cuello de Sheldon y acariciar suavemente su cabello con las yemas de los dedos. "Sigue hablando", le dijo con voz dulce.

"Mmm… que quede claro que no estoy diciendo esto solamente porque tengo la intención de que tú y yo… ahh! disfrutemos una sesión amatoria", mientras decía esto, Sheldon jugaba tímidamente a acariciar la tersa piel de las rodillas y los muslos de Amy.

"Entonces, yo haría muy mal si no correspondo a tu acción con un reacción de igual magnitud, pero en sentido contrario. ¿Verdad?". La mención de la tercera ley de Newton tuvo el efecto esperado en Sheldon, despertando aún más su excitación. "Vixen!"

De manera súbita, Amy empujó a Sheldon sobre la cama y comenzó a alternar juguetones besos por su rostro y su cuello, con traviesas cosquillas en los costados, las cuales no tardaron en provocarle un ataque de risa al físico teórico.

"Basta, basta, es suficiente Amy! JA!", Sheldon reía sin parar, casi llegando a las lágrimas. "Ja ja ja Amy! Para! Para! Ya!", le dijo mientras trataba de liberarse de ella.

Cuando por fin logró controlar el ataque de besos y cosquillas al que Amy le tenía sometido, Sheldon, suave pero firmemente la reclinó sobre la cama, sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre el colchón. "Aún no he podido descifrar que es lo que tú me has hecho", le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro y el cabello de Amy.

Los labios de Amy se separaron levemente para emitir alguna respuesta, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. En pocos segundos Amy percibió esa sublime sensación de calor que le producían los labios de Sheldon al presionarse sobre los suyos y su lengua al abrirse paso para explorar su boca.

Las finas manos de Sheldon, con sus dedos largos y ágiles frotaban suavemente la piel de los muslos y las caderas de Amy, produciéndole un profundo estremecimiento que la obligaba a arquear su espalda involuntariamente para incrementar la fricción entre su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una camisa, y el de Sheldon totalmente vestido.

Amy sentía la respiración de Sheldon agitarse y lo escuchaba gemir casi inaudiblemente junto a su oído; sin romper ese beso largo y dulce. El empezó a mordisquear levemente el labio inferior de ella, mientras desabotonaba la camisa roja de pijama y acariciaba sus pechos, apenas rozándolos sobre la delgada tela del sujetador.

"Sheldon, Sheldon! Para un momento!" dijo Amy cuando pudo liberarse unos segundos. Sus mejillas tomaron un rubor intenso de color carmín, como aquellas rosas que Sheldon acababa de regalarle, mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad y torpemente abotonaba su camisa.

"Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Amy? No… no quieres?" Sheldon preguntó un poco confundido y bastante preocupado.

"No es eso. Es sólo que… tengo que hacer pipí. Podrías… por favor?" Amy se sonrojó mientras le pedía a Sheldon que la dejara apartarse un momento por aquella urgente necesidad.

"Sí, por supuesto!" Sheldon le sonrió al verla levantarse rápidamente de la cama y salir de la habitación.

A Sheldon le pareció que, en el estado de Amy, la idea de realizar una micción pre-coital, era ciertamente razonable. Se levantó de la cama para buscar algo en uno de los cajones del armario.

* * *

"Penny! ¿Por qué Nicholas tiene mi figura de acción de Thor? ¿Tú se la diste?" Leonard le preguntó a Penny, mientras recuperaba aquel juguete de las manos del pequeño.

"Sí, yo se lo di. Nicky lo vio y me lo pidió. No quería que empiece a llorar. Además es un juguete y es para jugar o no?" Penny respondió un poco a la defensiva.

"Es una figura de acción y es de colección. Nicky es muy pequeño para jugar con esto. Tiene solamente 16 meses. Podría tragarse el mjölnir (martillo de Thor) y terminar en una sala de emergencias", dijo Leonard mientras limpiaba los restos de dulce del juguete, que se encontraba todo pegajoso.

"Nicky es un niño muy inteligente y no se tragaría un estúpido juguete", añadió Penny, cruzando los brazos y sintiéndose muy molesta.

"Pues yo he visto al papá de Nicky, meterse a la boca una locomotora en miniatura así que eso de la inteligencia no es ninguna garantía" Leonard añadió a manera de regaño. "Y le diste una paleta? Tú sabes que no es bueno darle dulces en la noche, después no va a poder dormirse temprano". Leonard continuaba con su sermón.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que yo no cuido bien de Nicky y que él corre peligro cuando está conmigo?" Penny estaba ofuscada y a punto de llorar. Ese día se encontraba muy sensible; quizá Leonard tenía razón pero a Penny no podía entenderlo en ese momento.

"Yo no dije eso, simplemente creo que deberías tener más cuidado. Nicky ama a su tía Penny y le encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Verdad amiguito?", Leonard afirmó mientras cargaba a Nicholas en sus brazos.

Penny sonrió al ver a Nicholas reír, cuando Leonard lo cargaba sobre sus hombros como si fuera un caballito.

* * *

Después de unos pocos minutos, Amy regresó a la habitación. Sheldon se quedó observándola en silencio por un momento. Se veía bellísima, con su cabello despeinado cayendo por sus hombros, formando leves ondas, sus labios sonrojados y en las mejillas esas rosas de rubor que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Amy había dejado los anteojos sobre la mesa de noche para no estropearlos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como preciosas joyas mientras Sheldon la recorría con la mirada.

"¿En qué nos quedamos?" preguntó Amy, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Bueno… podríamos continuar con esto…" dijo Sheldon mientras estiraba su mano, abriendo el puño. En la palma de la mano de Sheldon, Amy pudo ver dos dados de plástico. Uno de color rojo y otro amarillo.

"Y eso?" preguntó Amy. Sabía que eran los dados que se usan para jugar Calabozos y Dragones.

"Son dados de rol. El icosaedro de color rojo es un D20 y el trapezoedro pentagonal es un D10", Sheldon respondió condescendientemente. "Tú ya los conocías, ya los habías visto antes."

"Sí claro que ya los había visto antes, pero no entiendo para qué los quieres. Pensé que tú y yo íbamos a… ya sabes qué", Amy no entendía muy bien para qué necesitaba Sheldon los dados.

"Amy, yo te dije que quería jugar Calabozos y Dragones y… voy a jugar. Vamos a jugar!", Sheldon tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Amy y le dio un beso profundo, largo, apasionado, que la dejó sin aliento.

"Está bien, Maestro del Calabozo", Amy respondió tímidamente, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Sheldon se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir: "Después de vencer en batalla a un ejército de ogros malvados; yo, un mago elfo y tú una hermosísima guerrera mitad orco y mitad humana, nos alejamos de nuestro grupo mientras ellos saquean las posesiones de la horda de salvajes ogros." Sheldon miró a Amy a los ojos y suspiró.

"Una sensación indescriptible se apodera de nosotros, sin poder evitarlo. La magia más poderosa nos ha convertido en sus esclavos y, como guiados por una fuerza misteriosa, nos adentramos en lo profundo del bosque. Yo acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te miro a los ojos, siento un deseo irrefrenable de besar tus labios" Sheldon tiró los dados sobre un manual de Calabozos y Dragones que se encontraba sobre la cama. Obtuvo un quince… podía continuar con su acción. Y así lo hizo. "Y te beso".

Sheldon besó a Amy, saboreando sus labios hasta casi perderse en una especie de hipnosis. Amy respondía con la misma pasión, acariciando suavemente los hombros de su amado Sheldon. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para recobrar el aliento, Sheldon le dijo: "Te llevo de la mano a un prado desolado, a la orilla de una laguna. El viento sopla suavemente y te abrazo para que no sientas frío. He colocado mi capa sobre el césped y nos sentamos en ella. ¿Qué harás tú ahora?".

"Yo… quiero liberarte lentamente de tu armadura." Amy lanzó los dados, obteniendo el número necesario para continuar con sus acciones. "Sí!". Amy rió alegremente.

"Entonces puedes proceder", Sheldon besó a Amy mientras ella gentilmente haló hacia arriba las camisetas de Sheldon para exponer su torso; su piel se sentía muy cálida cuando Amy lo tocó suavemente con la punta de los dedos, provocándole un leve temblor. "Ah!" Sheldon soltó un suspiro cuando Amy desabotonó sus pantalones de color marrón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él se levantó de la cama, haciendo que la prenda cayera al piso y quedándose solamente en ropa interior.

"Tu turno", le dijo Amy, dándole un beso en el cuello, muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

"Yo te observo mientras te quitas la capa. Tu capa cae al piso junto con mi armadura. Acerco mis manos hacia ti y acaricio tu piel y remuevo tu armadura en cámara lenta", Sheldon lanzó los dados sin obtener el número que necesitaba para avanzar en el _juego_.

"Oh! Lanza otra vez", le susurró Amy al oído mientras ella misma comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa roja, exponiendo aquel delicado conjunto de lencería de encaje, en color lavanda.

Al mirarla, Sheldon tragó saliva y asintió. Lanzó los dados de nuevo, obteniendo el número deseado y así continuó. Con un movimiento suave y pausado hizo que la camisa roja de Amy cayera por sus hombros, y terminara en el piso junto a la ropa de él. Deslizó los breteles del sujetador de Amy y ágilmente desabrochó la prenda, que cedió sin oponerle resistencia.

"Una vez que logro retirar tu armadura, recuesto tu cuerpo sobre mi capa y mis manos te recorren como exploradores ansiosos en una tierra nueva", mientras decía esto los dedos de Sheldon caminaban por la incitante anatomía de su amada Amy, por sus pechos tan sensibles que reaccionaban inmediatamente al contacto de sus manos, por su ombligo, provocándole deliciosas cosquillas, por su vientre suave en el que se detuvo un momento.

Sin retirar la mano que mantenía sobre el vientre de Amy, como si tratara de proteger al diminuto ser que allí habitaba, Sheldon la besó nuevamente con más dulzura aún, acariciando su mejilla. "Tu turno", murmuró débilmente.

Amy se incorporó sobre su codo izquierdo. "Yo quiero besarte sin parar, mientras siento el peso de tu cuerpo tenderse sobre el mío." Amy lanzó los dados antes de continuar con su acción. "Y quiero repetirte una y otra vez que te amo tanto". Amy lo besó una vez más diciéndole que lo amaba, que era lo mejor de su vida. Y está bien decir lo que se siente, cuando es cierto.

"Me toca a mí", le dijo Sheldon tomando los dados y apretándolos en su puño. "Yo… ya no puedo esperar más y deseo fundirme contigo, despacio… quiero abrirme paso dentro de ti, hasta perder la conciencia, hasta que ya no pueda pensar en nada más", Sheldon se ruborizó intensamente, tragó saliva y lanzó los dados con la mano temblorosa. "Ohh! Casi lo logro", dijo un poco decepcionado al ver que no consiguió el número que requería para avanzar.

Amy tomó rápidamente los dados y los lanzó nuevamente obteniendo un número alto que le permitió seguir jugando. "Yo deseo que tú procedas con tus acciones", le dijo mientras recorría su pecho dejando un rastro de besos y acariciando su espalda y sus hombros que ya se sentían más relajados. "Yo tampoco puedo esperar un minuto más.", Amy le sonrió mientras se apretaba fuertemente contra él en un abrazo.

Sheldon con delicadeza colocó una mano en la espalda de Amy y poco a poco la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en el sabor de sus labios. El ritmo de la respiración de Amy se agitaba aún más con cada caricia de Sheldon. Él palpaba levemente el espacio entre los muslos de Amy, sintiendo su calor, exquisitamente húmedo y se decidió a retirar por fin la última barrera de tela de su ropa interior de encaje.

Amy trató de suprimir un grito cuando insospechadamente sintió los tibios dedos de Sheldon jugar con aquel pequeño botón, lleno de terminaciones nerviosas, que se escondía entre los húmedos pliegues de su centro. Ese tímido roce la llevo al borde del colapso, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. "Sheldon!"

Sheldon sabía que sus acciones estaban produciendo el efecto deseado y cuando su mirada se junto con la de Amy, sonrió. "Shh! Es mi turno para lanzar los dados", le dijo a su novia.

Ella tomó su mano para detenerlo, diciéndole "Amor, creo que ya no necesitamos los dados. Tú ganaste!". Al oír estas palabras, Sheldon asintió y se quitó la última prenda de ropa interior que cubría su masculinidad, soltando un gemido de alivio al poderse liberar un poco de la presión que sentía.

Amy se mordió los labios cuando por su mente surgían tantas ideas de lo que le gustaría hacerle. Como si leyera sus pensamientos Sheldon la miró y soltó una risita nerviosa. "Mmm… No creo que _eso_, sea adecuado en estas circunstancias. Tu reflejo nauseoso está muy sensible y me parece que _eso_, no terminaría nada bien", Sheldon sonrió inocentemente y se ruborizó al decirlo. "Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión".

Sheldon hábilmente retomó su lugar, sobre Amy como casi siempre. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por sus vehementes caricias, hasta sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse, quizá si se desmayó por un minuto o dos porque lo siguiente que Amy recordaba era la jadeante respiración de Sheldon en su oído, en el preciso momento en que la rigidez palpitante de su masculinidad, se abría camino lentamente entre sus pliegues.

Sheldon pensó que perdería la conciencia en el instante en que sintió la calidez y humedad de Amy contraerse firmemente alrededor de él, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y lo aprisionaba con sus piernas rodeando su cintura.

Los gemidos que escuchaba escaparse de los labios de su querida Amy le alentaban a incrementar la potencia y la velocidad de sus movimientos. Se sentía vivo, se sentía fuerte e incontrolable, en el momento en que avanzaba un poco más profundo, cada vez, hasta que ambos sentían que ya no era posible llegar más allá, que habían alcanzado una cumbre.

Cuando la respiración y el pulso se detuvieron por un segundo, todo se nubló. Se sintieron cegados por una sincrónica explosión indescriptible y poco a poco fueron despertando de su agonía, pronunciando sus nombres en un grito ahogado.

Nota de Autor: De corazón gracias por sus comentarios. Realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no me haya excedido.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Amy se levantó de la cama con la intención de darse una ducha rápida y luego ir a buscar a su hijo, que al momento se encontraba con Leonard y Penny. Había quedado en ir a retirarlo del departamento de sus amigos a las 10 de la noche y ya eran casi las 10 y media.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Amy se cubrió el pecho tímidamente con una sábana blanca, mientras Sheldon comenzaba a despertar de su pequeña siesta de diez minutos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Sheldon tenía ante él, una visión de la encantadora curva que la espalda de Amy formaba justo en su columna lumbar, para luego ensancharse en aquellas seductoras caderas. Su piel pálida y tersa, se veía tan suave como se sentía al tocarla.

Contuvo la respiración y permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos para que ella no notara que él ya se había despertado, quería seguir observándola en silencio mientras ella se estiraba para alcanzar su camisa roja que estaba en algún lugar del piso.

Amy dejó caer la sábana que la cubría y empezó a colocarse la camisa roja sobre su cuerpo desnudo; Sheldon la observaba en silencio mientras ella continuaba de espaldas a él. Sheldon volvió a sentir aquella sensación de cosquillas en la piel de su pecho y esa taquicardia incontenible.

Inexplicablemente y de un momento a otro Sheldon la oyó suspirar hondamente y notó que ella secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, como para evitar que él la vea llorar.

Sheldon la tomó delicadamente del brazo y muy preocupado por ella, le preguntó: "Amy, ¿por qué estás llorando ahora?, ¿te duele algo?". Él la miró a los ojos viendo que éstos se encontraban nublados y enrojecidos por el llanto. "¿Hice algo malo?"

Amy se sintió muy tonta y avergonzada al verse sorprendida por Sheldon, llorando nuevamente, pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlo. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento y con todas sus fuerzas esperaba que este periodo de confusión terminara pronto. Su cerebro se hundía en un mar de neurotransmisores que trabajaban de manera caótica.

"No, tú no hiciste nada malo, al contrario…", Amy le sonrió con ternura. "Lo que pasa es que… mi tía Marion está un poco enferma. Aún no sé muy bien que tiene, mi mamá no supo explicármelo completamente, pero es probable que sea cáncer de seno. Mi mamá viajará a San Diego para acompañarla en estos momentos. Tú sabes que somos sus únicos familiares", Amy por fin pudo compartir con Sheldon aquello que tanto le preocupaba.

Sheldon había conocido a la tía de Amy cuando fueron al Comic-con de San Diego el verano pasado. Como ya eran una familia de tres, en esa ocasión decidieron utilizar disfraces temáticos, así que Amy se disfrazó como la princesa Peach, utilizando un vaporoso vestido rosa y la preciosa tiara que Sheldon le regaló.

Sheldon se veía muy atractivo, disfrazado de Mario, el gracioso fontanero italiano, con un gran bigote pero con unas cuantas libras menos, que le hacía verse más parecido a Luigi. Nicholas, que en ese entonces tenía 8 meses de edad, lucía adorable disfrazado como Yoshi.

La tía de Amy causó una muy buena impresión en Sheldon. A él, le pareció que Marion era una persona bastante agradable, con una interesante conversación y una encantadora personalidad, muy similar a la de Amy por cierto.

En definitiva, había congeniado con ella y el saber que ahora se encontraba en una situación delicada de salud, era muy penoso, sobre todo porque sabía que Amy sufría por ese motivo, por más que tratara de parecer fuerte.

"Espero que se encuentre bien", dijo Sheldon mientras abrazaba a Amy fuertemente.

"Sí, yo también", respondió ella. "Sheldon, no quisiera sonar como una egoísta, realmente me preocupa la salud de mi tía Marion, pero no sé con quién va a quedarse Nicholas durante los días que mi madre permanezca en San Diego. De hecho, ni si quiera sé con quién va a quedarse nuestro hijo mañana. Mi mamá tendrá un día muy ocupado porque tiene que prepararlo todo para su viaje. Penny no puede cuidarlo porque mañana trabajará el turno matutino y tú sabes que aunque yo quisiera no puedo llevarlo conmigo al laboratorio. Quizá la señora Wollowitz pueda cuidarlo, aunque sería mucho pedirle que cuide de Isabella (hija de Howard) y Nicky al mismo tiempo." Amy de repente recordó como Nicholas había llorado en la mañana al alejarse de ella y sintió un vacío en el pecho.

En su vida profesional y en asuntos cotidianos, Amy era una persona muy razonable y equilibrada pero cuando se trataba de su familia, las cosas eran muy diferentes. En esas situaciones le costaba mucho desvincular su mente y su corazón para tomar las mejores decisiones. Quizá la mejor solución sería buscarle una guardería a su hijo, pensó para sí misma, aunque en el fondo creyera que Nicky aún no estaba preparado para eso. O tal vez era a ella la que le costaba tenerlo lejos.

"Amy, eso no es motivo para llorar!" Sheldon exclamó súbitamente, al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea. "Yo puedo cuidar de Nicholas perfectamente. No se diga más, Nicholas me acompañará el día de mañana a la universidad." Su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa era sincera.

"Sheldon, ¿estás seguro? Nicholas es un poco travieso a veces, yo no quiero que te cause problemas o te moleste en el trabajo. Además tú estás muy ocupado con aquello del Premio Nobel y todo eso. Seguramente tendrás reuniones y otros compromisos." Amy aún no estaba del todo convencida.

"Verás que no hay ningún problema. ¿Con quién va a estar mejor Nicholas que con su padre? Vamos a pasar un día genial y será muy divertido. Para ser franco, creo que Nicky podría entender muchos conceptos mejor que esos estudiantes de pregrado." Sheldon sonrió. Le emocionaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

"Gracias!" Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla "¿Ya te dije que eres el mejor papá del mundo? Le preguntó.

"Bueno, no me lo has dicho recientemente", Sheldon respondió dándole un beso en los labios. "Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha porque ya es bastante tarde y deberíamos ir a recoger a Nicholas. Ya se pasó su hora de dormir."

Sheldon y Amy se levantaron de la cama rápidamente y se dirigieron al baño.

"Date prisa princesa!", dijo Sheldon sonriendo nuevamente mientras le daba una cariñosa nalgada a Amy, que lo miró de reojo, alegrándose también.

* * *

Leonard revisaba en su laptop, algunos artículos muy interesantes en relación con nuevas utilidades para los láseres de argón y neodimio. Por su parte, Penny se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con el pequeño Nicholas dormido entre sus brazos, después de haberle leído una de las historias de Dr. Seuss que tanto le gustaban.

Penny dulcemente acunaba a Nicholas, cobijándolo con una cálida manta y cantándole al oído, muy bajito. Sabía que sus padres pronto vendrían a buscarlo y le daba un poco de pena separarse de él. Le dio un besito en la frente.

De vez en cuando, Leonard volteaba para mirar a Penny y a Nicholas. Ella era muy buena con los niños, eso era algo natural en Penny. En muchas ocasiones cuando Leonard veía a Penny jugar con Nicholas o cuidar de él, se sentía inmediatamente feliz y no podía evitar imaginarse a aquellos hijos "tan hermosos e inteligentes", que esperaba tener algún día.

Cuando Penny se dio cuenta de que Leonard la observaba atentamente, le preguntó: "¿Qué sucede?" "¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?". Penny lo dijo con voz dulce y calmada, no fue un reclamo en absoluto.

"No es nada. Solamente estaba pensando en lo grande que está Nicholas.", Leonard fue a sentarse al lado de Penny y del niño.

"Sí, ya es un niño grande, pero para mí, siempre será mi bebé." Penny sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo. "¿Recuerdas lo pequeñito que era cuando nació?" le preguntó.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, parecía un pollito recién nacido. Ya ha crecido tanto, hasta tiene un hermanito menor" Leonard añadió. "En unos pocos años, va a ser más alto que yo. Se parece tanto a Sheldon". Rió nuevamente.

"Pero Nicky es mucho más lindo, y no está loquito como Sheldon", Penny rió también. "O eso es lo que yo espero", añadió.

En ese mismo momento, tocaron a la puerta. "Knock, knock, knock, Leonard, Penny y Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard, Penny y Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard, Penny y Nicky." Obviamente era Sheldon.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que él es como Beetlejuice; dijimos su nombre tres veces y ya apareció", Leonard dijo a manera de broma, mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Leonard se encontró con Sheldon y Amy; ambos vestidos nítidamente con sus pijamas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ambos tenían el cabello mojado, aún con olor a shampoo y en sus mejillas se notaba un saludable rubor de color rosa.

"Hola Leonard, hola Penny! Vinimos a buscar a Nicholas", dijo Sheldon tratando de parecer casual.

"Así que al fin se acordaron de que tienen un hijo", Leonard les dijo tratando de ser gracioso.

"¿Por qué habríamos de olvidarlo? Y por cierto, no tenemos un hijo, ya tenemos dos!" Sheldon respondió sin entender la ironía. Leonard simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

"Hola Bestie!" Amy saludó a Penny con un beso en la mejilla. "¿Se portó bien?", preguntó Amy, refiriéndose a Nicholas.

"Claro que se portó bien, Nicky es adorable", Leonard respondió mientras Penny colocaba a Nicky en los brazos de Amy. El bebé seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

"Yo sé que es adorable. Yo mismo lo hice!", Sheldon sonrió con orgullo, en el momento en que ayudaba a Amy a cobijar al pequeño.

"Y en el primer intento", Amy añadió, guiñando el ojo. "¡Qué bueno que haya podido dormirse, estaba un poco preocupada por eso".

"Se durmió sin problemas, como un angelito" Penny le dijo a Amy.

"Sí, como un angelito a pesar de los gritos de esos vecinos tan ruidosos que tenemos en el departamento de enfrente", Leonard bromeó. "Creo que estaban celebrando que tendrán un nuevo bebé, o tratando de hacer otro. Ja ja!".

"Bueno, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar", Sheldon y Amy se ruborizaron mientras se dirigían a la puerta, tratando de no despertar a Nicholas.

"Ah, por cierto Leonard… mañana Nicholas nos acompañará al trabajo", Sheldon dijo mientras salía del departamento. "Buenas Noches!", Sheldon y Amy se despidieron en coro.

"Me pregunto por qué querrá llevar a Nicky a la oficina mañana" Leonard se rascó la cabeza, un poco extrañado, y luego se encogió de hombros.

Penny se encontraba muy silenciosa y pensativa, caminando lentamente, de un lado a otro de la sala.

Cuando Leonard cerró la puerta, Penny se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sin decirle nada más le dio un beso intenso y apasionado, del que le tomó unos momentos recuperarse.

"Wow!", atinó a decir Leonard.

"Cariño", Penny tragó saliva. "Cariño… tengo un retraso", le dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Un retraso? ¿Tenías que ir a algún lado? Pues, ya es bastante tarde para salir", Leonard no entendió en lo más mínimo lo que Penny trataba de decirle.

"Leonard!" Penny gritó para ver si él se espabilaba un poco. "No hablo de ese tipo de retraso. Yo creo que podría estar… embarazada". Penny suspiró muy hondo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

"¿Qué?" Leonard preguntó estupefacto, desplomándose en el sofá al lado de Penny. "E..e…estás segura? Tartamudeó.

"No, no estoy segura. No me he hecho ninguna prueba todavía. Ya hemos tenido falsas alarmas en otras ocasiones, además tú y yo tampoco estábamos buscándolo", Penny contestó muy nerviosa. Sabía que los ciclos menstruales de Amy y ella se habían llegado a sincronizar, por lo que, apenas se enteró de que su bestie estaba embarazada, realizó sus propios cálculos y se dio cuenta de que también podría estarlo.

"Te… te…tenemos que hacernos una prueba", Leonard tragaba saliva nerviosamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Penny entre sus manos sudorosas.

"Sí, lo voy a hacer, pero quisiera esperar una semana. Creo que aún es muy temprano, además yo no me siento como Amy, ella tiene todos los síntomas que te puedas imaginar. Para serte sincera, yo no siento nada diferente. Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie.", Penny casi le rogó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "Será mejor que esperemos un poco."

"Está bien!", Leonard asintió nerviosamente, mientras se decía a sí mismo en silencio. "Nuestros bebés serán inteligentes y hermosos".

A. N: Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

"Amy… para futuras referencias, el coito al estilo _Calabozos y Dragones_ es uno de mis favoritos, casi, casi, le gana al coito al estilo Star Trek", Sheldon mencionó naturalmente mientras apagaba la lamparita de noche y cariñosamente abrazaba a Amy. Le dio un beso de las buenas noches y cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"Lo tendré muy en cuenta, todavía me tiemblan un poco las piernas", añadió Amy, tomando la mano de Sheldon y colocándola suavemente sobre su vientre, suspiró.

Aquella noche, Nicholas durmió plácidamente, sin despertarse a la madrugada y sin ponerse a llorar por querer dormir en la cama de sus padres, como a veces sucedía.

A Sheldon le costó un poco más dormirse; como de costumbre su mente, que le había dado tantos triunfos pero a la vez tantos dolores de cabeza, le jugaba en contra. A pesar de que ya se sentía más tranquilo y mucho más relajado, las palabras del Dr. Siebert aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué había querido decirle en su reunión de la tarde? ¿Acaso Siebert pensaba que él no era capaz de ganar el Premio Nobel o, que tarde o temprano lo arruinaría todo?

"No, no pienses en eso Cooper. Siebert solamente lo dijo por… envidia. Sí, simple y llana envidia. Pensar que yo necesito cambiar en algo mi forma de ser, para ganar el Premio Nobel es algo absurdo" se dijo a sí mismo en silencio, mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido.

Para Amy en cambio, conciliar el sueño fue mucho más difícil. En primer lugar, la reducida capacidad que ahora tenía su vejiga, debido al embarazo, la obligó a levantarse al menos dos veces para ir al baño; en segundo lugar la dolorosa tensión que sentía en sus pechos le dificultaba encontrar una posición idónea para dormir, pero eso no era lo más molesto: su mente seguía inquieta, como si se empeñara en mantener a Amy despierta, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Después de ir al tocador por segunda vez, para vaciar su hiperactiva vejiga, Amy se recostó nuevamente al lado de Sheldon, dando incómodas vueltas en la cama. Cuando Sheldon sintió el cuerpo de Amy moverse fatigosamente a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició la cabeza como solía hacer para calmarla cuando tenía terrores nocturnos y así ella por fin consiguió dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sheldon se encontraba listo para salir al trabajo, ya había desayunado y vestía su camiseta roja con el logo de Flash y por debajo de ésta, una camiseta de manga larga de color verde, además unos pantalones de color kaki.

Al momento Sheldon revisaba por tercera vez, si tenía todo que lo Nicholas podría necesitar para pasar el día con él en Caltech. Aunque Sheldon y Nicholas eran muy unidos y se llevaban muy bien, al físico teórico le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que casi nunca se habían quedado solos los dos, por más que unas pocas horas. Amy siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de ellos.

Amy salió de la habitación de Nicholas, llevándolo en sus brazos. Amy había vestido a Nicky con su disfraz de monito que tanto le gustaba. A Amy le pareció que si Nicholas tenía que pasar todo el día en un ambiente nada familiar para él, se sentiría más seguro si llevaba aquella ropa que era su favorita, además su hijo se veía lindísimo vestido así.

Ella llevaba una blusa a rayas, rosa y blanca, un suéter de color violeta y una falda de corduroy de color marrón hasta la rodilla, con sus habituales mallas en un tono marrón más claro. Amy sentía un poco de náusea aunque no había llegado a vomitar; aún así había podido desayunar un tazón de helado de mango y aceitunas, sin mayor inconveniente. Eso era algo reconfortante, sin duda.

"Todo listo?" preguntó Sheldon al observar a Amy y a Nicholas. El atuendo del niño, llamó poderosamente su atención. "Amy, ¿Por qué le pusiste ese disfraz?"

"Porque a Nicholas le gusta vestirse así y quiero que se sienta seguro y feliz. Es lo mismo que tú sientes cuando usas tus camisetas, y más importante aún... Nicky es mi dulce monito. ¿No es así?", Amy abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Madre e hijo reían alegremente.

Sheldon sonrió, sabía que Amy tenía razón. Verla sonreír le hizo sentirse feliz también, le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien. Amaba mucho a su familia. Se acercó a Amy y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Me gusta verte reír. Yo no quiero que estés triste", le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Amy asintió.

Sheldon tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos y le dijo "Nicholas Leonard Cooper, ¿estás listo para pasar un día fascinante junto con tu padre? Hoy conocerás la magia de la Física y juntos vamos a desenmascarar los secretos del universo". Sheldon levantó a Nicholas en lo alto y el pequeño soltó una dulce carcajada.

Amy sonrió nuevamente, ver a Sheldon jugar con Nicholas le parecía tan gracioso. "Ya me imagino a Nicky cuando sea más grande y le pregunten: ¿Qué hace tu papá?, de seguro va a responder: "Mi papi desenmascara los secretos del universo", dijo Amy mientras abrazaba a Sheldon. El sonrió también, y juntos bajaron las escaleras, para después despedirse en el estacionamiento cuando Sheldon se fue a su trabajo junto con Leonard y Nicholas y Amy partió hacia el laboratorio, acompañada por el nuevo _homo-novus,_ así que realmente no estaba sola.

* * *

Sheldon paseaba por los pasillos de Caltech, empujando el coche para bebé en el que llevaba a Nicholas y balanceando en su hombro derecho, un bolso enorme repleto de todo lo que su hijo pudiese necesitar y en el otro hombro, su maleta de siempre. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar caer la gigantesca pañalera, se encontró con Howard.

"Hola Sheldon! Hola Nicky! De haber sabido que era el _Día para traer a tu hijo al trabajo_, hubiese traído a Isabella conmigo", Howard comentó mientras ayudaba a Sheldon a cargar el bolso con las cosas de Nicholas.

"Hola Howard! Aunque no es el Día para traer a tu hijo al trabajo, Nicholas tuvo que venir conmigo porque la mamá de Amy no podrá cuidarlo por un tiempo así que… aquí estamos." Sheldon sonrió con resignación.

Howard pudo notar inmediatamente que Sheldon se sentía un poco inseguro al encargarse de Nicholas por sí solo. "Pobre, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme!".

"Gracias! Pero creo que puedo hacerlo sólo" Sheldon respondió condescendientemente.

"De hecho… estaba hablando con Nicholas!", Howard bromeó. Luego se despidió de Sheldon y Nicky y se dirigió a su oficina.

Sheldon sacudió la cabeza mientras depositaba el bolso con las cosas de Nicholas en una silla y se sentaba en su escritorio, colocando el coche para bebé a su lado. Revisó su horario de la semana mientras Nicholas lo observaba atentamente desde el coche.

Sheldon tenía que impartir una conferencia sobre partículas subatómicas para los estudiantes de pregrado, en exactamente 10 minutos. Sheldon se levantó de su silla y mirando a su hijo, comenzó a decirle:

"Nicholas, yo sé que a esta hora, tú acostumbras jugar con tu abuela o ver televisión, pero te aseguro que el Bosón de Higgs es mucho más divertido que _Jake y los piratas de Nunca Jamás._" Sheldon tomó nuevamente la maleta de Nicholas y juntos se dirigieron al auditorio.

"Higgs, Higgs, Higgs", Nicholas repetía sonriendo y aplaudiendo alegremente mientras Sheldon lo llevaba en su cochecito. Le gustaba repetir las palabras que acababa de aprender.

Cuando los alumnos de Sheldon lo vieron entrar al auditorio, empujando un coche para bebé, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Tenían ante sus ojos algo nunca antes visto, el excéntrico Dr. Cooper, cuidando de un bebé, era un espectáculo francamente inusual.

"Parece que tu presencia ha causado conmoción", le susurró Sheldon a su hijo mientras colocaba el cochecito para bebé junto al escritorio. Sacó del bolso un koala de peluche y se lo dio a Nicholas. "Espero que puedas divertirte un poco mientras trato de enseñarle algo a este grupo de salvajes."

Sheldon no necesitaba de su oído Vulcano para escuchar lo que los estudiantes murmuraban a sus espaldas. A pesar del tumulto que se armó por la presencia de Nicholas, Sheldon claramente pudo distinguir como los estudiantes se preguntaban unos a otros: "¿Es ése el tipo que está nominado al Premio Nobel? Ese que dicen que está un poco loco. ¿Crees que ese bebé sea suyo?"

"¡Buenos días a todos! Antes de que continúen con su exasperante cháchara, quisiera despejar algunas de sus dudas." Sheldon tosió para aclararse la garganta. "Sí, soy el _tipo_ que está nominado al Premio Nobel. No, no estoy loco, mi madre me hizo chequear y, sí él es mi hijo. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos directo a lo que nos compete, es decir el estudio de las partículas subatómicas."

Sheldon encendió el proyector e inició con la presentación de PowerPoint que había preparado para su cátedra, de la manera habitual, a pesar de dirigirse a un auditorio un tanto disperso. La mayoría de sus alumnos continuaban haciendo comentarios tontos, o distraídos por la insólita presencia de Nicholas en la clase.

"Para este caso tomaremos como ejemplo al bosón, el cual es una partícula subatómica, de spin entero o nulo, que cumple los postulados de la estadística de Bose-Einstein e incumple el principio de exclusión de Paulli (según el que se establece que dos electrones no pueden ocupar el mismo estado energético). Son bosones las partículas alfa, los fotones y los nucleidos con un número par de nucleones. Esto irá en el examen así que sería conveniente tomar notas". Mencionó Sheldon con su tono más serio.

"Bo-tón", la tierna vocecita de Nicholas interrumpió a Sheldon de repente. "Bo-tón", Nicholas alzaba sus brazos para que Sheldon lo levantara del cochecito.

"Querrás decir bosón, como en Bosón de Higs", Sheldon añadió tratando de continuar la clase con normalidad, aunque quería levantar Nicholas en sus brazos, pensaba que eso podría distraer al auditorio.

Cuando Nicholas escuchó la palabra "Higs", comenzó a reír adorablemente, como si se tratara de algo muy gracioso. En pocos segundos todo el auditorio reía junto con el pequeño.

"Silencio por favor! No se distraigan" dijo Sheldon un tanto molesto por el poco interés que los estudiantes le ponían a la clase.

Sheldon se agachó para acercarse a Nicholas y lo miró fijamente, poniendo un dedo frente a su boca, le pidió que no sea tan ruidoso.

"Shhh! Nicholas, estoy tratando de que ellos aprendan algo, por más difícil que eso sea. Por favor, trata de ser menos _adorable_" le dijo con su tono de padre estricto, como si Nicky pudiera evitar ser tan dulce.

Al ver el rostro adusto de su padre, Nicholas se asustó. Quizá pensó que Sheldon estaba enojado. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

"Ya fue suficiente alboroto. ¡Continuemos por favor!" Sheldon se dirigió a sus alumnos, de forma áspera. "Según la teoría cuántica, el momento angular de las partículas solo puede adoptar determinados valores, que pueden ser múltiplos enteros de una determinada constante h (Constante de Planck) o múltiplos semi-enteros de esa misma constante."

"Pa-pá! Pa-pá!" Nicholas nuevamente alzaba sus brazos, pidiéndole a Sheldon que lo cargara.

"Ahora no Nicholas!", Sheldon respondió, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

Ante la negativa de su padre, Nicky empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tratando de conseguir su objetivo de llamar la atención de Sheldon.

Al escucharlo llorar, Sheldon se sintió muy culpable por ser el causante directo del llanto de Nicholas y sin poder resistir un minuto más lo tomó en sus brazos. Nicholas se calmó y sonrió inmediatamente.

"Aww!" los estudiantes dijeron al unísono al contemplar la enternecedora escena. La imagen del Dr. Cooper tratando de dar una conferencia, con su pequeño hijo en brazos, casi llegaba a producirles una sobredosis de ternura, sobre todo en las chicas y en uno que otro muchacho.

"Eres todo un experto en chantaje emocional, verdad?", Sheldon le dijo al oído a Nicky, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. "Siempre consigues lo que quieres."

Al terminar la clase, Sheldon tenía que admitir que, aunque Nicholas fue una distracción al principio de la charla, luego se convirtió en una gran ayuda para mantener la atención del auditorio.

"Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que para nuestra próxima reunión, se familiaricen con los conceptos que revisamos en esta charla. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?", Sheldon añadió mientras colocaba a Nicholas nuevamente en su cochecito para bebé.

Para sorpresa de Sheldon, varios estudiantes levantaron la mano para hacerle preguntas. Sheldon le dio la palabra a una de sus alumnas.

"Dr. Cooper, yo tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo se llama su bebé?", preguntó una sonriente muchacha pelirroja, con el rostro lleno de pecas.

"Esperaba que sea una pregunta en relación a la Física de Partículas pero… se llama Nicholas.", Sheldon respondió mientras se colocaba el bolso con las cosas del bebé al hombro, preparándose para salir del salón.

Otra muchacha espontáneamente le dijo: "Dr. Cooper, ¿cuántos años tiene su bebé?, por cierto es muy lindo y se le parece bastante. Felicitaciones!".

"Gracias! Nicholas tiene un año y cuatro meses", Sheldon respondió un tanto incómodo por la conversación. Viendo que aún quedaban algunos estudiantes con su mano levantada, les cuestionó: "¿Alguien tiene otra pregunta, que tenga algo que ver con partículas subatómicas". Los estudiantes bajaron las manos simultáneamente. "Eso pensé", Sheldon susurró, bajando la cabeza para mirar a Nicky que sonreía desde el coche.

Nota de la autora: Gracias por sus comentarios! Leerlos es gratificante y me alegra mucho saber que lo que yo escribo puede provocarles tantos sentimientos y emociones. Eso es lo que trato de hacer cada vez que escribo sobre Shamy.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Penny se despertó un poco antes de las 10 de la mañana, cuando sintió unos impertinentes rayos de sol chocando contra su frente hasta casi enceguecerla. Leonard ya se había ido al trabajo hace un buen rato. Al ver que Penny se encontraba muy cansada, Leonard prefirió dejarla dormir hasta más tarde. Se había despedido de ella con un tierno beso en la frente y una sincera sonrisa.

Con muy poco ánimo, Penny se había dado una ducha, para luego desayunar una taza de café con un par de tostadas. Mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se vestía lentamente con su uniforme de mesera. La misma rutina de todos los días, salvo por los ocasionales cambios de horario.

Repentinamente, en aquel espejo, Penny pudo imaginarse a sí misma como una mujer realmente embarazada. Aunque pestañeó varias veces para tratar de borrar esas imágenes, Penny aún vislumbraba en su perfil, la silueta distintiva de una mujer embarazada, viéndose con una pronunciada aunque ficticia curva en su vientre.

En ese momento Penny se sintió verdaderamente angustiada. Sentía una tremenda opresión en la garganta y hasta le parecía que las paredes de la habitación comenzaban a acercársele peligrosamente, amenazando con asfixiarla. Le costaba respirar y sentía un incontrolable deseo de salir corriendo.

"Así que… de esta forma es como termina todo", pensó. "Supongo que aquí acaba tu sueño de ser una gran actriz, Penny". En sus ojos las lágrimas luchaban por salir. "Adiós a la gran carrera en Hollywood que siempre soñaste tener".

Penny sabía que ya no era una niña, era una mujer adulta y había madurado mucho a comparación de aquella chica de Nebraska que llegó a California para cumplir su sueño. Sabía además que amaba a Leonard con todo su corazón; por eso se había casado con él. Miró su sortija de matrimonio y sonrió.

Aunque no haya estado planeando tener un bebé, si en realidad este bebé venía, pues iba a quererlo sin duda. Ese no era el inconveniente, simplemente, Penny no sabía cómo reaccionar en este momento, siempre le había costado aceptar grandes compromisos y responsabilidades. Y este… definitivamente era la mayor responsabilidad que afrontaría.

"Mi trabajo!", se dijo a sí misma casi gritando cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era. "Voy a llegar tarde!" Penny tenía además un empleo estable, que aunque, nunca fue su trabajo soñado, era una fuente de ingresos. Penny agarró su bolso y rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

Ya en su auto, Penny se dijo a sí misma: "Y… quien va a querer una mesera embarazada? Si ya soy una mesera mediocre ahora, no quiero imaginarme en unos meses, con una gigantesca barriga y tropezando con las mesas", otra vez empezaba a angustiarse. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y respiró muy hondo. "Calma Penny! No va a ser tan grave, además aún no lo sabes con certeza".

Aunque un poco tarde, Penny llegó al restaurante y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la cocina, donde saludó amigablemente con sus compañeros.

"Chicos, creo que ese salmón está a punto de estropearse. Deberían chequear la fecha de caducidad porque tiene un olor un tanto desagradable", Penny les dijo a los cocineros. Sintió algo de náusea al percibir aquel aroma, se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano.

"Penny, este salmón está muy fresco. El proveedor, acaba de traerlo", le respondió el chef.

* * *

Leonard estuvo muy callado durante la mañana. Sheldon apenas lo había notado ya que toda su atención se centró en Nicholas durante el viaje en auto hacia Caltech.

El físico experimental luchaba por concentrarse en el trabajo; después de todo, la manipulación de láseres de alto alcance así lo exigía. Tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que lo distraían, Leonard se colocó sus gafas de seguridad y continúo trabajando de la manera más normal que pudo. "Concéntrate Leonard o vas a perder un dedo!", se reclamó a sí mismo.

De vez en cuando, Leonard sonreía en silencio, sabiendo que tenía un secreto que guardar. Aunque Penny y él aún no habían decidido si ya era el momento adecuado para ser padres, si alguien le preguntara a Leonard si le gustaría tener un bebé… él respondería que sí, por supuesto que sí.

Ya se lo había imaginado tantas veces, desde antes de que Penny acepte ser su novia; para ser exactos, desde el mismo día en que la conoció. De igual manera, Leonard ya se había tenido que desilusionar a la fuerza cuando alguna prueba de embarazo con resultado negativo, le devolviese el alma al cuerpo a Penny pero a él… no.

"Ahora sí, espero que sí", se repetía una y otra vez, como tratando de convencerse. En algunas ocasiones Leonard y Penny habían discutido esta posibilidad pero nunca llegaron a un acuerdo, así que el físico experimental se había tenido que conformar con ser el tío favorito de Nicholas.

Cuando Leonard se imaginaba a sí mismo como padre, sentía que debía darle a su hijo o hija todo lo que él no tuvo, y obviamente, no se refería a ningún aspecto material. Quería darle un hogar en el que se celebren los cumpleaños con alegría, y los regalos de Navidad no consistan en calificaciones para sus ensayos.

"Si Sheldon y Amy lo están haciendo y bastante bien debo admitir; nosotros también podemos. ¿Verdad? Penny y yo podemos ser buenos padres" Leonard se decía en voz baja. "No debo pensar en eso… aún no. Como dijo Penny, ya nos ha pasado antes", Leonard inhaló profundamente. "Pero quizá esta vez sea diferente".

* * *

"Nicholas, ya es hora de almorzar", le dijo Sheldon a su hijo mientras se sentaba en su mesa de la cafetería y colocaba a Nicholas en su regazo. "Umm, vamos a ver que te preparó tu mamá para hoy: emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa, leche y una banana". Sin duda el almuerzo de Nicholas se veía más apetitoso que los macarrones con queso de Sheldon.

"¿No te gustaría hacer un trueque? Te cambio mis macarrones con queso por tu emparedado." Sheldon le ofrecía una cucharada de su almuerzo a Nicholas y al probar los macarrones, el pequeño respondió con un encantador rostro de disgusto.

"Tomaré eso como un no", respondió Sheldon, viendo a Nicholas comer su emparedado con tanto gusto.

"Hola Sheldon! Hola Nicky!, Raj y Howard se acercaron a la mesa.

"Hola!", Sheldon respondió mientras seguía dándole de comer a su hijo aquel emparedado con una carita feliz tallada en el pan, tal como la mamá de Sheldon solía hacer para él.

"No sabía que Nicholas estaba aquí. ¿La estás pasando bien Nicky?", Raj le preguntó al niño y él le mostró una gran sonrisa.

"Nicholas está pasándola muy bien. Al parecer la Física no le es indiferente como yo pensé. Creo que con la guía correcta, pronto tendré un sucesor", Sheldon sonreía muy orgulloso.

"En serio? Por qué lo dices?", preguntó Howard.

"Lo digo porque esta mañana, mientras daba una conferencia sobre partículas subatómicas, Nicholas era el que mayor atención prestaba. Yo pensaba que mi hijo prefería la Biología, por influencia de su madre, pero debo decir que veo un gran potencial en él", Sheldon hablaba en serio.

En el momento en que Sheldon no le estaba prestando atención por conversar con Raj y Howard, Nicholas había manchado su cara y sus manos con la jalea de fresa y la mantequilla de maní.

"Pues tu pequeño 'Carl Sagan' necesita un poco de ayuda con su almuerzo" Howard señaló al bebé.

"Oh, Nicholas! Qué desastre!" Sheldon sacudió la cabeza a manera de reproche. Sacó unas toallas húmedas de su bolso y comenzó a limpiar el rostro y las manos de su hijo.

Leonard saludó a sus amigos, se sentó en la silla desocupada y empezó a comer en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Está todo bien?", preguntó Raj, un tanto preocupado por la actitud de Leonard. "Te demoraste un poco en venir a la cafetería".

"Sí, yo solamente… me quedé hablando con Penny por teléfono por un momento", Leonard respondió, aparentando estar tranquilo.

"Si tienen algún problema… yo te sugeriría que le regales unas flores. A Sheldon le funcionaron muy bien las rosas, el mismo nos lo dijo". Raj guiñó el ojo y Sheldon asintió. Leonard no mencionó una palabra más y siguió comiendo.

A Raj le parecía irónico que siempre podía dar los mejores consejos en cuanto a relaciones de pareja, y él era el único del grupo que permanecía soltero.

Después de unos minutos, aquella muchacha pelirroja, con el rostro pecoso, que había estado presente en la conferencia de Sheldon se acercó a la mesa muy sonriente.

"Doctor Cooper! Qué gusto verlo nuevamente… a usted y a su hijo". La joven saludó a Nicholas, agitando su mano animadamente, pero él apenas si la miró con indiferencia. "Mi nombre es Violet Lewis y estuve en su clase hace unas horas. Estaba pensando que, si usted no se encuentra muy ocupado podría ayudarme con un artículo que estoy escribiendo. Me vendría muy bien la ayuda de un tutor y quién mejor que usted. Además, podría cuidar de su bebé cuando usted lo necesite. Puedo pasar por su oficina esta misma tarde, si usted quiere." Violet jugaba coquetamente con un mechón de su cabello y tenía en sus labios una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

"Al momento estoy bastante ocupado como para ser su tutor, pero envíeme su artículo por correo electrónico y lo revisaré en cuanto tenga tiempo. En cuanto a su ofrecimiento de cuidar a Nicholas, mi respuesta es NO", Sheldon respondió rotundamente. "Nicholas no se siente cómodo cuando está con alguien desconocido. Ahora si me disculpa, quisiera continuar con mi almuerzo".

"Sí por supuesto. Le enviaré el artículo. Ya tengo su correo electrónico", añadió la muchacha mientras se alejaba un tanto desalentada.

"Sheldon… te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?" Howard preguntó. "Esa chica estaba flirteando contigo de una manera bastante obvia, por cierto".

"Howard, me parece que te equivocas, ella simplemente buscaba una tutoría para el artículo que está escribiendo, y trataba de ser amable, al ofrecerse a cuidar de Nicholas" Sheldon respondió mientras le daba de comer una banana de postre a Nicky. El niño se veía adorable vestido con su disfraz de monito y comiendo una banana.

"Howard tiene razón, esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo y eso es debido a Nicky. Los bebés son como imanes para las chicas. El reloj biológico de esa muchacha se activó con solo ver a tu hijo." Raj añadió. "Sólo mira a tu alrededor, alguna vez te han mirado tantas mujeres al mismo tiempo?"

Sheldon incrédulamente miró hacia los lados. Varias chicas lo observaban detenidamente a él y a Nicholas, como si se tratara de algún espectáculo.

"Shhh! Si hacemos silencio, podemos escuchar el sonido de sus relojes biológicos: Tic Tac, Tic Tac!" Howard reía ruidosamente.

"Tú qué opinas Leonard?" Sheldon preguntó extrañado. "Leonard? LEONARD!" gritó Sheldon al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

Leonard sacudió la cabeza y dijo "Howard tiene razón". Levantó los hombros y siguió comiendo.

"Me parece que he encontrado al perfecto compañero de citas (wingman). No es así Nicky?" En la sonrisa de Raj se veía una renovada esperanza. "Choca esos cinco!"

Nicholas sonrió también y chocó su pequeña mano con la de su tío Raj.

* * *

"Mañana mismo pediré que arreglen el elevador", dijo Amy en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Subir cuatro pisos no era nada sencillo cuando se tiene un persistente dolor en la espalda y en el vientre como el que Amy sentía.

Quizá el dolor se debía a que la cinturilla de la falda ya comenzaba a apretarle, a pesar de que su embarazo era muy temprano todavía. Cuando estaba esperando a Nicholas, eso no había sucedido hasta las trece o catorce semanas y Amy había calculado que ahora tenía seis o máximo siete semanas.

"Tal vez me equivoqué y tú eres un poco más grande de lo que estimé inicialmente o yo estoy comiendo de más", le dijo a su bebé mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre. "Y hablando de comer… no te gustaría un poco de helado o aún mejor, aceitunas?"

* * *

De regreso a casa, Leonard acompañó a Sheldon y a Nicholas a la farmacia. Sheldon quería comprar unas vitaminas y ácido fólico para Amy y el nuevo _homo-novus._

Sheldon revisaba una y otra vez las estanterías buscando las vitaminas prenatales más adecuadas.

"Mira Leonard, estas vitaminas tienen mayor contenido de hierro en miligramos que las otras, pero en éstas, el hierro se encuentra en forma de sulfato y en las otras como fumarato. No puedo decidirme entre ellas. ¿Fumarato o sulfato? ¿Leonard, me estás escuchando? Leonard!", Sheldon comenzaba a exasperarse ante lo distraído que se encontraba Leonard.

"Llevemos esas!", exclamó Leonard, señalando una caja al azar.

"Buena elección! El fumarato ferroso tiene mejor absorción que el sulfato. Gracias Leonard", Sheldon tomó la caja que Leonard seleccionó, y se colocó en la fila para pagar, con Nicholas en sus brazos.

"Penny!" Nicholas soltó un grito de felicidad al ver a Penny salir por la puerta principal del establecimiento. El niño estiró su mano para saludarla. Penny colocó un dedo frente a sus labios, pidiéndole silencio y corrió hacia su auto. Al parecer ni Leonard, ni Sheldon notaron su presencia.

"Nicholas… Penny no está aquí. Ya la verás al llegar a casa", Sheldon respondió al tiempo que colocaba sus compras en sobre el mostrador.

Leonard en cambio, se esforzó por mantenerse en calma mientras trataba de distinguir si aquella muchacha rubia con uniforme de Cheesecake factory, que acababa de salir de la farmacia era en realidad Penny.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres jugar Halo conmigo?" le preguntó Sheldon a Leonard por tercera vez. "Tú y Penny podrían venir a cenar, Amy me dijo que quería comida Thai", añadió.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Sheldon pudo al fin darse cuenta que Leonard no se encontraba del todo bien. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba y por eso, Sheldon pensó que invitarlo a jugar Halo y a cenar con él y Amy podía ser beneficioso para su amigo.

"Sheldon… estoy un poco cansado, además Penny y yo tenemos algo pendiente que conversar. Si me animo, iré más tarde a visitarlos, o sino mañana haremos algo divertido." Al decir esto Leonard jugaba nerviosamente con el puño de su chaqueta mientras miraba al piso, para no hacer contacto visual con Sheldon. "Penny ya debe estar por llegar".

Leonard miró su reloj ansiosamente y buscó la llave de su departamento en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hace unos minutos, cuando llegó a casa junto con Sheldon y Nicky, le sorprendió ver que el auto de Penny no se encontrara aún en el estacionamiento.

Sheldon sabía que algo no andaba bien con Leonard, tantos años de conocerlo le habían enseñado a interpretar sus expresiones. La primera idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que su amigo y Penny tenían problemas. Susurrando para que no le escuchase el pequeño Nicholas, que estaba dormido plácidamente en sus brazos, Sheldon se apresuró a decir:

"Leonard, no necesitas aparentar que eres fuerte y que todo está bien. Yo sé lo que sucede! Penny y tú van a separarse? Es eso es lo que pasa, verdad?" Sheldon suspiró hondamente y en sus ojos se notaba una expresión de vulnerabilidad conmovedora. La misma expresión que tendría un niño al enterarse que sus padres se van a divorciar.

Leonard, atónito miraba a Sheldon, sin atinar que decirle para que se calme. Le sorprendía que aunque Sheldon había madurado tanto, e incluso ya era padre, aún conservaba una inocencia verdaderamente enternecedora.

"Sí, es eso… yo sabía que el 50% de matrimonios terminan en divorcio pero ustedes se casaron hace dos meses. No deberían tomar una decisión tan apresurada, porque no tratan de solucionar sus desavenencias. A veces Amy y yo, tampoco nos entendemos del todo pero nunca hemos pensado en separarnos. Ustedes se quieren y francamente no entiendo por qué son tan complicados estos asuntos." Sheldon comenzaba a hiperventilar.

"No Sheldon! Por supuesto que no… Penny y yo no vamos a divorciarnos. Tranquilo" Leonard se sintió cada vez más conmovido. "En serio, todo está bien, no te preocupes." Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. "Prometo que si algo importante sucede… te lo voy a decir", Leonard sonrió con sinceridad.

"¿Lo prometes?" Sheldon le preguntó, aún tenía sus dudas.

"Lo prometo", Leonard asintió, mientras entraba a su departamento.

* * *

"¡Amy, ya llegamos!" Sheldon llamó cariñosamente a su novia.

Amy se encontraba en su habitación y al escuchar a Sheldon salió corriendo hacia la sala para recibirlo amorosamente. "Pero si son los físicos más inteligentes y guapos de Caltech".

Amy le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Sheldon y lo abrazó cálidamente. Sheldon colocó a Nicholas en brazos de su mamá. El niño se había quedado dormido durante el viaje a casa pero al ver a Amy se despertó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella respondió con un dulce beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿No te causó muchos problemas?" dijo Amy mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Nicholas apartándolo de su frente. El pequeño comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente.

"Fue un día bastante cansado pero, estuvo estupendo!" Sheldon sonrió ampliamente. "Nicholas es un gran compañero, se portó muy bien, dimos una conferencia sobre partículas subatómicas juntos, revisamos varios trabajos de estudiantes de pregrado, los cuales le causaron un ataque de risa, por cierto. Nicky se comió todo la comida que hiciste para él, luego jugó con Raj por un rato. En la tarde ya estaba cansado y se quedó dormido en el auto. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?" Sheldon caminó hacia la cocina y colocó la tetera en la estufa, dispuesto a preparar té para él y para Amy. No le contó que estaba un poco preocupado por Leonard y Penny, porque no quería causarle ansiedad a Amy.

"Veamos… en la mañana, le practiqué electroencefalogramas a unos monos capuchinos mientras los exponía a estímulos sonoros perturbadores, tratando de determinar qué áreas del cerebro intervienen en sus respuestas sensoriales. Luego intenté realizar una disección del diencéfalo de fetos de rata pero no pude hacerlo porque, aunque suene extremadamente ridículo y tonto, me recordaron a mis bebés y no pude evitar pensar en Nicholas y en el pequeñito. Así que… me excusé diciendo que no me sentía muy bien y huí hacia el baño donde lloré como una niña por unos quince minutos." Amy confesó avergonzada. Sheldon se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda suavemente.

"Cuando mi arrebato hormonal cedió finalmente, seguí haciendo electroencefalogramas. Luego volví a casa, comí helado y aceitunas y poco después vomité todo. Creo que ustedes tuvieron un mejor día", admitió Amy con resignación. "Voy a acostar a Nicholas en su cuna", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del niño que dormía profundamente en sus brazos.

Sheldon sirvió dos tazas de té de manzanilla y cuando Amy regresó a la sala le ofreció una de ellas. Luego se dirigió al escritorio donde había colocado el maletín que siempre cargaba al hombro.

"Amy, te compré esto. Ahora que vamos a tener un nuevo bebé, tus requerimientos nutricionales son diferentes y ya deberías comenzar a tomar un suplemento de ácido fólico y vitaminas prenatales. Sé que has estado muy ocupada como para hacer compras." le dijo Sheldon, estirando su brazo y entregándole a Amy una caja de vitaminas prenatales y otra de ácido fólico. Sopló un poco para enfriar el té que se encontraba muy caliente como para beberlo.

Al ver aquel considerado gesto de Sheldon, Amy se sintió inmensamente feliz, Sheldon tenía muchas formas de decirle a Amy que la amaba sin siquiera pronunciar esas palabras y en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo. Con mirarla a los ojos o simplemente haciéndole saber que se preocupaba por ella era suficiente. Quizá este gesto le gustaba aún más que aquellas rosas rojas que él le regaló, pensó Amy.

"Gracias Sheldon." Amy respondió con un gran beso en sus labios. "Te amo tanto", añadió ella, casi sin aliento después de aquel beso. "Esto es tan romántico".

"La preocupación por el estado nutricional del ser amado y del hijo en gestación, siempre lo es", Sheldon sonrió tiernamente, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. "Además, hasta hace unos tres meses, aún le dabas el pecho a Nicholas y yo sé muy bien que mi hijo come bastante. Todo esto es una gran exigencia para tu cuerpo, y yo no quiero que te pase nada malo. Eso me haría enormemente desdichado." Sheldon puso su taza de té sobre la mesa de centro y abrazó a Amy con todas sus fuerzas.

"Auch!" Al percibir aquel fuerte apretón, Amy sintió un leve dolor en sus pechos, que se encontraban muy sensibles.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sheldon preguntó preocupado. "¿Te hice daño? Soy un bruto".

"No, es sólo que me duelen un poco los pechos, pero tú no hiciste nada malo. No te preocupes" Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole una marca de lápiz labial que limpió con el dedo pulgar.

"Oh! Mi pobre Amy, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te sientas mejor." Sheldon le acarició la mejilla, mirándola a los ojos.

"Pues… yo creo que el tratamiento especial del Dr. Cooper no me vendría nada mal", Amy sonrió con picardía.

"Amy, no soy ese tipo de doctor, tú lo sabes", Sheldon contestó ingenuamente.

"Sheldon!" Amy lo tomó por el cuello y besó sus labios intensamente, para luego mordisquear apenas su labio inferior. Sheldon se ruborizó y tímidamente saboreó ese beso por un momento más.

* * *

Leonard caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su departamento. Siendo ya casi las 7 p.m. Penny ya debería haber llegado a casa pero aún no lo hacía. Leonard ya la había llamado por teléfono varias veces pero ella no contestaba.

"¿Le pasó algo a Penny?" Leonard se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con cada minuto que transcurría. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que esa muchacha rubia que Nicky y él habían visto en la farmacia, era Penny.

Leonard había llamado por teléfono a algunas de las amigas de Penny, e incluso llamó al restaurante, preguntando por ella. Le informaron que Penny había salido del trabajo a las 5 de la tarde.

A las siete y media, y cuando Leonard estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, Penny apareció finalmente.

Leonard la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, Penny tenía en el rostro una expresión inescrutable. Parecía que había llorado, sin embargo se encontraba muy serena, casi impasible. Leonard no sabía que decirle, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Penny se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

"Te estaba esperando." Leonard le dio un beso, al que Penny respondió con igual ternura. "Nicky te vio en la farmacia esta tarde, yo no estaba seguro de que eras tú. Sabes que mi agudeza visual no es mi mejor característica". Leonard y Penny se sentaron juntos en el sofá. "Si eras tú?".

Penny asintió y tomó la mano de Leonard firmemente. La muchacha rubia con el uniforme de Cheesecake Factory, a la que Nicky había saludado en la farmacia, obviamente era ella. Penny se había sentido un poco _rara _durante todo el día. Había tenido un leve dolor de cabeza, estaba de mal humor y el olor de la comida del restaurante le provocaba náuseas.

Leonard respiró muy hondo mientras Penny seguía sin hablar.

"¿Y… dónde estuviste durante toda la tarde? ¿Te hiciste la prueba? Dime algo por favor", Leonard dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo peligrosamente en el momento en que miraba a los ojos a Penny.

Penny tragó saliva y apretó fuertemente la mano de Leonard. "Salí a caminar, necesitaba pensar un poco", respondió ella. "La batería de mi teléfono se agotó y no pude llamarte", Penny se levantó del sofá y le enseñó su teléfono sin batería a Leonard.

"¿Te hiciste la prueba? ¿Qué pasó Penny? Estoy muy nervioso." Leonard paseaba nuevamente, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Bueno, yo te dije que iba a esperar una semana antes de hacerme la prueba pero no sé… me siento diferente, creo que esta vez sí va a suceder." Penny se miraba las manos ansiosamente, entrelazando los dedos de manera impaciente. "Aún no me hice la prueba, tengo miedo Leonard. Las cosas van a cambiar muy pronto".

"Penny yo también tengo miedo, pero… si las cosas van a cambiar, será para bien. No lo crees así?" Leonard sonreía afectuosamente. "Es mejor que salgamos de dudas".

"Sí!", Penny se levantó del sofá y extrajo de su bolso, la caja de color azul que contenía una prueba de embarazo. "Es el momento… no?" le dijo a Leonard tratando de parecer calmada mientras sus ojos delataban su inestable estado emocional.

Penny se acercó a Leonard y le dio un beso en los labios, corto y dulce, apenas rozándolos con los suyos. "Si esta prueba es positiva, Amy va a enloquecer de la felicidad al saber que su bestie y ella están embarazadas al mismo tiempo". Dijo Penny a manera de broma, quizá era ella misma la que '_enloquecería de la felicidad'._

Leonard respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Penny caminó rápidamente hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Leonard casi no podía respirar por los nervios que sentía en aquellos minutos, que probablemente fueron los más largos de su vida.

Penny leyó atentamente las instrucciones de la caja; aunque ya antes se había hecho pruebas de embarazo, ésta se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Aquella barra de plástico de color blanco se veía borrosa antes sus ojos. Sus manos temblaban con impaciencia.

"Ya está", ahora a esperar. Se dijo a sí misma mientras colocaba la prueba sobre un papel, cerca del lavabo. Percibía una sensación fría en el estómago que súbitamente se expandía hacia todo su cuerpo. Volteó a mirar la prueba y salió del baño para esperar el resultado junto a Leonard.

Nota de Autor: Hola! Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios. Estos capítulos son bastante LENNY pero son muy importantes para la historia. Espero que les gusten, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

"Nicky sigue dormido… Vamos, apúrate! No tenemos mucho tiempo", Amy le susurró al oído a Sheldon después de ver a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su hijo.

Nicky dormía aún, como un angelito, pero Amy sabía que pronto despertaría con ganas de comer; el bebé aún no había cenado. Tomó la mano de Sheldon y con una risita traviesa, lo llevó rápidamente hasta la habitación caminando de puntillas. Cerró la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Aunque, por lo general, a Sheldon le gustaba tomar la iniciativa en estas situaciones, como en todos los aspectos de su vida; debía admitir que las cosas tenían una cualidad aún más excitante cada vez que se dejaba llevar por Amy.

"Amy… qué tienes en mente? No vamos a tener tiempo para esto, invité a Leonard a cenar y Nicholas pronto va a despertarse por el hambre", Sheldon sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo sensatez y mesura, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya estaba perdido.

Amy lo miró como si fuese una fiera tratando de cazar un cordero y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la blusa de color rosa, que llevaba puesta. "Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa", le dijo seductoramente.

Sheldon tragó saliva al verla y mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad. Amy con un solo movimiento, lo empujó contra la puerta de la habitación y sin querer, Sheldon recibió un golpe en la cabeza, con la madera de la puerta.

"Ayy! Amy! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?" Sheldon frunció el seño mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. En realidad el golpe no fue tan fuerte pero Sheldon siempre tendía a exagerar. "Amy… si sigues así vas a despertar a Nicholas", añadió él con una sonrisa de medio lado. Al parecer, Sheldon había decidido hacerse el difícil por esa noche.

"Oh Shelly! Lo siento amor. ¿No te hiciste mucho daño? Déjame ver", Amy se sintió culpable por el golpe que Sheldon recibió. Poniéndose de puntillas, trató de observar si a Sheldon se le estaba formando un chichón en la coronilla. Él fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama para colocarse a la altura de Amy.

"¿Es muy grave?", preguntó Sheldon al ver el rostro de preocupación de Amy. "¿Voy a necesitar una sutura?"

"Sí, definitivamente… ¡Estás exagerando!", Amy concluyó, luego de inspeccionar el área del golpe. Sheldon no se había hecho daño en absoluto.

"Puede que esté exagerando, según tú, pero el dolor que siento es real" Sheldon continuaba frotando su cabeza.

"Es una lástima, supongo que después de sufrir una contusión, ya no debes tener ánimo para esto", Amy sacudió la cabeza a manera de negación y comenzó a abotonar su blusa nuevamente, mientras miraba a Sheldon de reojo. "Me parece que deberías darte una ducha de agua fría", le dijo con seriedad mientras miraba un área sobresaliente en su pantalones de color kaki.

Sheldon hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo evidente que era su propia excitación y de como la tensión en sus pantalones lo delataba por completo. Con gran dificultad cruzó sus piernas tratando de ocultar su palpitante incomodidad. Le parecía verdaderamente injusto que Amy pretendiera dejarlo así, en esas circunstancias.

"Pero… Amy, yo creo que podríamos continuar a pesar de la contusión que sufrí. Tú eres la neurobióloga y si opinas que no tengo ningún daño cerebral debido al golpe, no veo inconveniente para proseguir", Sheldon dijo con voz ronca y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas. "No obstante… tú tendrás que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Me siento un poco débil, ¿sabes?", Sheldon sonrió persuasivamente al momento que se levantaba de la cama y se despojaba de sus camisetas en un solo movimiento.

"Está bien, déjamelo todo a mí", dijo Amy mientras empujaba a Sheldon suavemente sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre él, a horcajadas, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. "Tú solamente… evita golpearte con la cabecera de la cama". Amy guiñó el ojo.

Sheldon asintió con vehemencia, sin dejar de mirar a Amy y acto seguido, sintió como ella besaba sus labios con gran intensidad para luego bajar por su pecho, enviando una deliciosa corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo.

"¡Santo Dios!", exclamó Sheldon, cerrando los ojos al percibir los cálidos labios de Amy recorriendo la piel desnuda de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus suaves manos, desabrochaban su cinturón.

* * *

Penny salió del baño, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde Leonard la esperaba ansiosamente. El físico experimental se mordía las uñas frenéticamente mientras caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro.

"¿Ya? ¿Qué sucedió?", Leonard tragó saliva y miró a Penny fijamente.

"Todavía tenemos que esperar unos dos minutos", Penny miró su reloj. "Mejor dicho, un minuto y treinta segundos". En la sonrisa de Penny se notaba un dulce gesto de esperanza que Leonard no había visto antes.

"Sí, sí claro! Debemos esperar mencionó Leonard, tratando de sonar casual y calmado, mientras su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala en aquellos eternos segundos. Penny tragó saliva nerviosamente, al dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Su esposo se sentó a su lado tomándole de las manos.

"¿Sabías que Sheldon cree que tú y yo vamos a separarnos? ¿No te parece gracioso?" dijo Leonard tratando de hacer un poco de conversación para romper el hielo.

"¿Por qué Sheldon pensaría eso?" Penny se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Leonard.

"No lo sé, supongo que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba algo intranquilo y pensó que todo era por ti", Leonard confesó, mirando al piso.

"¿Y… era por mi?" Penny preguntó con voz temblorosa y conmovida.

"Sí. Siempre es por ti", Leonard mencionó suavemente mirando a Penny a los ojos y acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

Juntos, permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que Penny le dijo:

"Cariño, creo que ya pasaron dos minutos", Penny se levantó del sofá de un solo brinco. "¡Espérame aquí!", inhaló profundamente como para tomar un poco de impulso y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, con el alma llena de expectativas. Al llegar a la puerta, miró a Leonard con ternura y sonrió. Ella levantó la mano derecha y Leonard pudo ver que Penny tenía sus dedos cruzados.

* * *

"Ah! AH! Creo que… ah! debo dejarte tomar el control más a menudo", dijo Sheldon tratando de recuperar el aliento después del extenuante _ejercicio_ de hace pocos minutos. Todavía sentía los espasmos de su propio clímax, como pequeñas convulsiones, extendiéndose desde su pelvis hasta su ombligo.

Sheldon se encontraba sentado, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, tratando de reajustar su borrosa visión para no perder detalle de los hermosos contornos del cuerpo de Amy. Sheldon miraba embelesado los suaves e incitantes pechos de Amy, sus redondeadas caderas, las curvas provocativas de sus muslos, su cabello suelto y desordenado, sin poder decidir qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella; de hecho le gustaba todo.

Amy seguía aferrándose al jadeante pecho de Sheldon, sosteniéndose firmemente de los hombros de su amado, como para no perder el equilibrio. Amaba sentirlo dentro de ella, aún después de que ambos alcanzaran su liberación, sintiendo tenues sacudidas dentro de su vientre. Sobraban las palabras para describir el placer que experimentaba al sentir la cálida y húmeda sensación de sus cuerpos unidos en aquel abrazo; como si alguien los hubiera moldeado, el uno para el otro.

Sheldon soltó un gemido, como un ligero reproche al ver a Amy deslizar sus caderas hacia arriba, para liberarlos a ambos de su estrecha unión. Ella se recostó a su lado y presionó sus labios contra los de Sheldon en un beso tan dulce como siempre, él rodeó la espalda de Amy con su brazo para acomodarla sobre su pecho.

"No quisiera levantarme pero hay que darle de comer a Nicky." Dijo Amy mientras se abraza a Sheldon con más fuerza.

"La verdad yo también quisiera quedarme así, pero tenemos nuestras prioridades. Aunque… aún nos quedan unos diez minutos más". Sheldon respondió, mirando su reloj. "Nicholas siempre come a las ocho, así que aún debe estar dormido".

"A veces siento que todo esto es un poco injusto… para ti", Amy entrelazó cariñosamente sus dedos con los de Sheldon mientras decía esto.

"Umm… ¿Injusto? ¿Por qué?", Sheldon preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, es un poco injusto porque tú y yo apenas si hemos tenido momentos libres para disfrutar de esto, para disfrutar de nosotros; y sí, estoy hablando del coito." Amy admitió. "Quiero decir… nosotros pasamos tanto tiempo sin experimentar esto y cuando al fin, se presentó la oportunidad pues… tuvimos a Nicholas y ahora sucedió de nuevo. No me arrepiento de nada pero de vez en cuando siento que las cosas han pasado muy rápido. No sé si me entiendes, no… no me hagas caso, no es importante". Amy sacudió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sheldon.

"¿Sabes… yo también creo esto es injusto?", Sheldon respondió de repente.

"¿Ah sí?" Amy no se esperaba aquellas palabras de Sheldon.

"Es injusto que yo tenga tanto y sin haber hecho, prácticamente nada para merecerlo.", Sheldon besó suavemente a Amy y luego suspiró muy hondo. "Tú me has dado tanto, y me amas como nunca pensé que alguien lo haría. Y a mí, sinceramente, aún me cuesta creer que un día tú me miraste y decidiste que ese hombre egoísta y antipático, parecido a una mantis religiosa gigante, pues… valía la pena y te merecía a ti."

* * *

Cuando Penny entró al baño, sus mirada se posó inmediatamente en aquella barrita blanca, colocada sobre un papel, cerca del lavabo.

Tomó la prueba de embarazo entre sus dedos y la colocó a la altura de sus ojos, pestañeando varias veces para que la imagen se aclarara. Miró su reloj nuevamente y en efecto, ya habían pasado más de dos minutos.

Penny miró hacia el piso, respiró profundamente y volvió a poner la prueba de embarazo junto al lavabo. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Al salir hacia la sala, Leonard la miró atentamente. Por más que intentó, no podía leer la expresión del rostro de Penny. Su piel lucía más pálida que nunca y su mirada se veía distante, sus labios se encontraban firmemente presionados entre sí, como tratando de contener un grito.

"Y… Penny, ¿qué pasó? ¡Dime!", Leonard caminó hacia ella y con gentileza le puso la mano en el hombro. Al tocarla pudo sentir que Penny se encontraba temblando como una hoja.

"¡Negativo! Leonard… fue negativo" la voz de Penny se quebró de repente y abrazó a Leonard, tratando de no caer al piso. "Estaba casi segura de que sería positivo. Yo sentía que sí… empecé a tener todos los síntomas. En realidad lo quería… Leonard, yo sí lo quería, pero no fue así." Penny rompió a llorar amargamente y con tal sentimiento que Leonard no pudo evitar sentirse igual de triste.

"¿Estás segura? Digo… podríamos hacer una nueva prueba, nada tiene 100% de exactitud", Leonard la abrazaba fuertemente tratando de reconfortarla, mientras sentía su propio corazón estrujársele dentro del pecho. "Quizá algo salió mal con esa prueba. No sé… hagamos otra prueba!".

"Ahora tratas de decirme que yo no me hice la prueba correctamente? ¿Qué tan difícil crees que es hacerse una prueba de embarazo? Sólo tienes que orinar en esa barrita y esperar. Crees que soy tan tonta como para equivocarme en eso", Penny estaba desconsolada y trataba de desahogar su frustración en Leonard.

"Penny, yo no quise decir eso. Trata de tranquilizarte; mi vida, si tú quieres podemos volver a intentarlo. Pronto sucederá, ya verás. Tú y yo no estábamos buscando tener un bebé pero si lo quieres, yo también lo quiero." Leonard nunca esperó ver aquella reacción de Penny; no sabía lo importante que esto era para ella.

Penny nunca antes había llorado así por una prueba de embarazo negativa; de hecho un resultado negativo siempre la había alegrado, cuando tuvieron falsas alarmas en ocasiones anteriores.

"No Leonard, yo no quiero intentarlo. No quiero nada. No por ahora." Penny se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero éstas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sin control alguno. "Estoy cansada, me iré a dormir", dijo finalmente. Caminó en silencio hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta, para luego desplomarse sobre la cama y continuar llorando. Durante casi toda la noche.

N. de Autor: Gracias por los comentarios, por favor no dejen de escribir, son una gran motivación para continuar.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

A la mañana siguiente, Penny se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mucho peor del que tendría si hubiera bebido en exceso, aunque no había tomado ni una sola copa. Eran ya las 9 y media de la mañana. Aún se sentía tensa, intranquila y triste por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido calmarse y dormir, entrada ya la madrugada, no fue un sueño reparador, sino más bien inquieto e invadido por pesadillas.

Leonard se había recostado a su lado, casi a las dos de la mañana. Todavía permanecía dormido, sobre el cobertor, completamente vestido. Solamente se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta.

Penny tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar; y ni siquiera ella podía explicarse por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Después de todo, Leonard y ella no estaban buscando un bebé, así que no habría razón para sentirse tan desolada como en realidad se sentía. Además, era justo admitir que nada de esto era culpa de Leonard, ni de ella, no había ningún culpable, porque no había pasado nada malo.

"No tiene importancia", se dijo Penny a sí misma mientras se quitaba su pijama y se alistaba para darse una ducha. Aunque tratara de negarlo, le molestaba que, un _hecho sin importancia_, le hiciera sentirse tan desdichada.

El agua estaba muy caliente y el golpeteo de las gotas sobre sus hombros y su espalda, como cientos de diminutos dedos masajeando su piel, hizo que Penny se sintiera un poco mejor. Tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar, así que no demoró mucho en la ducha.

Cuando Penny enjabonaba sus piernas, pudo notar un hilito de sangre que corría por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies, formando un diminuto lago, que empujó con los dedos de sus pies para que éste alcanzara el drenaje. Penny enjuagó sus piernas y su vientre suavemente.

"Genial! Lo que me faltaba… La sutil manera que tiene la madre naturaleza para dejar bien claro que no estoy embarazada", Penny pensó en voz alta, con un tono de hastío y dolor en sus palabras.

Durante esos minutos, varios pensamientos torturaban la mente de Penny, sin dejarla relajarse por un momento. A Penny le preocupaba pensar que quizá, algo andaba mal con ella y que probablemente no conseguiría tener un bebé, o le sería muy difícil lograrlo.

Aunque Penny nunca había pensado seriamente en tener un hijo, el hecho de tener tantas pruebas negativas a lo largo de los años, ahora no era tan reconfortante como lo fue en su momento. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, esta vez se había sentido casi segura de que sí esperaba un bebé y… no fue así. Tal vez debería asegurarse de que todo esté bien con ella y Leonard antes de intentarlo seriamente, pensó.

Cuando Penny salió de la ducha, lista para un tedioso día de trabajo, encontró a Leonard en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para los dos. El olor a tostadas francesas recién hechas, era tan delicioso que le abrió el apetito a Penny, aunque inicialmente no pensara desayunar.

"Buenos días Penny! Amor, ya te sientes mejor? Preparé el desayuno", Leonard sonrió dulcemente, mientras colocaba las tostadas francesas en un plato, junto con un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Sí, ya me siento mejor", Penny mencionó con una voz casi ausente. En realidad no quería preocupar a Leonard con aquellas ideas que impertinentemente cruzaban por su cabeza.

"Penny… quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que suceda, yo estoy a tu lado. Si quieres podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer. Tú y yo podemos tratar de tener un bebé, en este mismo instante si así lo quieres." Leonard se sentía nervioso al abordar el tema y temía que Penny pueda reaccionar mal.

"No Leonard, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora. Pero… descuida, está todo bien", Penny le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Tengo mucha hambre, el desayuno se ve delicioso". Penny se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer ávidamente, un poco porque realmente estaba hambrienta y otro tanto porque ya no quería continuar con la conversación.

"Penny tú sabes que a mí, sí me gustaría tener un bebé contigo. Sería un sueño hecho realidad y creo que tú también quieres uno. Quizá ya es el momento… si tú… tú quieres. Sí… sí quieres verdad?" La voz de Leonard sonaba temblorosa, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la comida, sin probar un bocado.

"Cariño, ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso. Al menos no por el momento. Lo que pasó ayer…" Penny interrumpió la frase para secar con su mano, una lágrima que sin querer cayó por su mejilla justo en aquel momento. "Lo que pasó ayer me dolió mucho… Leonard, algo dentro de mí me decía que sí estábamos esperando un bebé… y ahora siento como si lo hubiese perdido, aunque sé que nunca estuve embarazada. No sé si puedes entender esto… quizá soy muy estúpida por pensar así." Penny ocultó su rostro con las manos para que Leonard no la vea llorar.

"Penny… por supuesto que lo entiendo. Créeme, lo entiendo porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú", Leonard la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. "Y aunque no sucedió esta vez pues… yo sé que sí va a suceder, pronto. Ya lo verás", le dijo finalmente, sonriendo con ternura.

Penny asintió, abrazando a Leonard con más fuerza todavía. "Gracias", susurró en su oído.

* * *

Ese mismo sábado, Sheldon salía del cuarto de lavado, llevando consigo una canasta de ropa nítidamente doblada y con olor a limpio.

Ahora que la cantidad de ropa por lavar se había multiplicado, Sheldon se veía obligado a iniciar la noche de lavado mucho más temprano, y ya no era solamente su ropa la que debía lavar, sino la de Nicholas y la de Amy, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, se sentía contento de hacer algo por su familia, que dicho sea de paso, ya no era una familia tan pequeña.

"Pronto tendremos aún más ropa que lavar, aunque será ropa pequeñita de bebé, quizá de color rosa". Sheldon pensó en voz alta, sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras.

Sheldon puso la canasta en el piso por un momento mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

"Hola Sheldon! Así que hoy estás encargado de lavar la ropa" Leonard lo saludaba desde el umbral de su puerta. El físico experimental acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día en la universidad, a pesar de ser sábado.

"Hola Leonard! Y tú como siempre señalando lo obvio" Sheldon soltó aquella risita que suena a suspiro.

Leonard sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba con resignación. "Y dónde está Amy?" le preguntó.

"Está dándole un baño a Nicholas, antes de ponerlo a dormir. Por cierto, Leonard, dónde han estado tú y Penny todo el día? Fui a buscarlos en la mañana para que nos acompañen al Museo de Historia Natural, pero no estaban en casa y ninguno de ustedes respondió a mis mensayes. Ayer me dijiste que haríamos algo divertido y no lo cumpliste." Sheldon le reclamó un tanto enfadado, levantando la ceja inquisitivamente.

"Penny está en el trabajo, hoy tenía el turno de la mañana pero una de sus compañeras se enfermó así que se quedó también en el turno de la noche para reemplazarla. Yo fui a la universidad, para adelantar un poco de mi nuevo proyecto". Leonard respondió sin querer ahondar mucho en el asunto. En verdad había querido despejar su mente y no pensar en aquello que le afligía por eso decidió ir a la universidad y dedicarse a su trabajo. Al regresar a casa, se sentía todavía muy tenso, así que compró unas cuantas cervezas que había pensado tomar él solo, para distraerse un poco.

"Sheldon… Por qué no me acompañas un momento? Tómate una cerveza conmigo!" Leonard necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque Sheldon no era la primera opción para tener una conversación con cierto grado de empatía, Leonard necesitaba de su amigo para desahogarse un poco.

"Cerveza? Sabes que yo no bebo alcohol. Además tú me prometiste hacer algo divertido y eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente". Sheldon respondió, frunciendo el seño. "Tomar alcohol no es divertido. No, no!".

"Bueno, sin duda sería divertido para mí. Además tú nunca te has tomado una cerveza conmigo y sinceramente sería un honor compartir unas cervezas con el futuro ganador del Premio Nobel de Física." Leonard guiñó el ojo.

Leonard empezaba a captar la atención de Sheldon, diciendo exactamente lo que a su amigo le gustaría escuchar.

"Sheldon… las cosas no me han salido muy bien últimamente y la convención social dictamina que tú deberías acompañar a tu mejor amigo si este se encuentra necesitando una reconfortante bebida espirituosa." Leonard le dijo tratando de apelar al lado más lógico de Sheldon. "Y créeme, realmente necesito una cerveza", Leonard no mentía.

"Umm, si lo pones así… está bien! Por esta vez… participaré de la actividad que propones, si Amy está de acuerdo, claro está. Iré a preguntarle!" Dijo Sheldon levantando los brazos en actitud de derrota.

Sheldon podía notar que Leonard necesitaba la compañía de un amigo y aunque tenía planificado irse a dormir temprano junto con Amy, no quería abandonarlo en ese momento; así que corrió a preguntarle a Amy. Ella se encontraba poniendo a Nicholas a dormir, arropándolo con una frazada.

En voz baja para que Nicholas no se despertara, Sheldon comenzó a decir:

"Amy, creo que Leonard está teniendo problemas, probablemente algo estrechamente relacionado con Penny. Acabo de verlo en el pasillo y me pidió que le acompañe a tomar unas cervezas en su casa. Se veía algo preocupado y no sé… triste quizá. ¿Crees que debería ir con él?" Sheldon preguntó mientras se dirigía junto con Amy hacia la sala.

"Penny no me ha dicho nada al respecto. No puedo imaginarme que problema podría encontrar Leonard, ahora que está casado con mi Bestie. Pensé que eso le haría tremendamente feliz. Supongo que no todo el mundo puede disfrutar de una relación tan fuerte y sólida como la nuestra. Es una pena!" Amy respondió, preocupada por sus amigos. Repentinamente le dio un besito a Sheldon en los labios.

"¿Eso significa que si puedo ir? Porque si tú no quieres que vaya, yo me quedo con ustedes." Dijo Sheldon acariciando suavemente el vientre de Amy.

"Por supuesto que puedes ir. Debes ir! Leonard ha solicitado tu presencia como su amistad primaria, así que es tu obligación asistirlo en este momento." Amy asintió enfáticamente.

"Entonces, nos vemos pronto. Y no te preocupes… no voy a emborracharme" Sheldon respondió con sinceridad, devolviendo el beso que Amy le había dado y corriendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

Dos horas y cuatro cervezas después, Sheldon no pudo cumplir la promesa de no emborracharse. Al no estar acostumbrado a beber, una cerveza ya era bastante para él. Incluso Leonard, ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, nublando su visión y su raciocinio.

"Sheldon (hic)… no sabes… no sabes… lo afortunado que eres", Leonard mencionó con voz adormecida, entre hipo e hipo.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Yo creí (hic)… que tú (hic)… estabas bien." Sheldon trataba de pensar con claridad y descubrir porque su amigo se sentía afligido, pero era difícil concentrarse después de beber tanto alcohol.

"Porque… tú y Amy tienen algo que a mí también me gustaría tener, pero yo no sé si Penny también lo desea (hic – hic). A veces pienso que Penny se tuvo que… conformar conmigo (hic), cuando creyó que sus sueños ya no se harían realidad (hic)." Leonard confesó, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos tristes.

"¿Algo que nosotros tenemos? ¿Estamos hablando de (hic)… la posibilidad de ganar un premio Nobel? (hic)", Sheldon preguntó mientras se tomaba media cerveza de un solo sorbo y volteaba la lata para comprobar que estaba vacía; apenas cayeron un par de gotitas. "Jaja! Se acabaron las cervezas", rió alegremente.

"No… no me refiero a eso. Aunque ganar… (Hic)… un Premio Nobel no me molestaría en absoluto", Leonard se levantó del sofá y tambaleándose caminó a la cocina. "Estoy seguro de que Penny tiene más alcohol en algún lugar de la cocina. Sí… (hic) aquí hay vino!", Leonard regresó a la sala con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. "Salud por el Premio Nobel, por Amy, (hic)… salud por tus hijos. (Hic)… Sheldon ya eres todo un padre de… familia!". Leonard sonrió sinceramente.

"Sí!" Sheldon respondió orgulloso. "A veces ni yo mismo lo creo", súbitamente el tono de Sheldon se volvió muy grave. "Leonard… (Hic)… en serio necesito ganar ese Premio Nobel. Ya no es sólo por mí, antes lo era. Ahora es por mi familia… los niños necesitan muchas cosas. Por más que quiera… no podemos vivir en el mismo departamento por siempre. Mi familia necesita una casa… con un jardín… creo que Nicholas quiere tener un perro. ¡Leonard, me asustan los perros! (Hic)… los niños crecen, van a la escuela, luego a la universidad, todo es dinero y más dinero." Sheldon tomó toda la copa de vino de una sola.

Leonard se sintió conmovido al escuchar a Sheldon; en realidad le preocupaba la situación de su creciente familia.

"Sheldon, amigo (hic), todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes tanto! Amy y tú hacen un gran equipo y seguro van a compartir esas responsabilidades entre los dos. Además (hic)… tus hijos no tendrán problema alguno en ganar la beca que deseen". Leonard le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sheldon. "En cuanto a lo del perro (hic)… supongo que los chihuahuas no son tan atemorizantes". Leonard rió ruidosamente.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo en Cheesecake Factory, Penny se encontró con el inusual espectáculo de Leonard y Sheldon durmiendo cada uno en un sillón, completamente borrachos.

"Amy… necesitas ver esto", le dijo Penny a su amiga mientras la llevaba hasta su departamento.

"Parece que ambos se han excedido en su consumo de alcohol. Despertaré a Sheldon para llevarlo a casa". Dijo Amy acercándose a su novio y frotando suavemente su hombro.

"Amy… princesa (hic)… ¿No te gustaría darle un poco de (hic) amor al caballero Sheldor de Azeroth?", Sheldon mencionó mirando a Amy con ojos traviesos. Con bastante esfuerzo y ayuda de Amy, Sheldon pudo incorporarse y caminar hasta su departamento donde se quedó profundamente dormido apenas llegó a la cama.

Penny no pudo lograr que Leonard se levante del sofá así que lo cubrió con una cobija y lo dejó dormir plácidamente, hasta el otro día.

* * *

Sheldon se despertó al día siguiente, experimentando los efectos del consumo de alcohol en la forma de una terrible resaca. La cabeza le daba vueltas debido al mareo y ya había vomitado por varias ocasiones.

"Me siento terriblemente mal. La náusea va a acabar conmigo, y creo que voy a terminar deshidratado por el vómito", dijo Sheldon mientras se sentaba a la mesa, tratando de desayunar para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca; él tenía el cabello despeinado, ojeras profundas y oscuras y aún no se había afeitado. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?", le preguntó a Amy.

"Más a menudo de lo que imaginas", Amy respondió, acariciando su vientre. Sonriéndole dulcemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo cosquillas por la incipiente barba de Sheldon.

"Ohh!", añadió Sheldon, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que Amy entendía bastante bien como se sentía él. Aunque el malestar de ella no se debía al alcohol.

Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, espero que tengan un gran Año Nuevo! Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y necesarios para dirigir el rumbo de la historia.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Leonard se levantó en la mañana con una resaca aún peor que la de Sheldon, sintiendo como si un pájaro carpintero picoteara dentro de su cabeza. Había dormido en el sofá, sólo.

Buscó a Penny por todo el departamento sin poder encontrarla; era domingo y era su día libre así que Penny debería estar en casa. Al menos, Leonard así lo creía.

Después de unos treinta minutos de haber despertado, y una vez que ya se había arreglado un poco, Leonard escuchó el sonido de unas llaves, abriendo la puerta del departamento. Era Penny, regresando a casa con unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado. Se veía distante, con el rostro inexpresivo; no era la misma Penny alegre y cariñosa de siempre.

Leonard sintió una presión en el pecho, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, por ejemplo: quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que la amaba, que esperaría hasta que ella estuviese lista para tener un bebé, si no era el momento aún. Pero… por algún extraño motivo… no pudo decírselo.

"Penny! Déjame ayudarte con eso!", dijo Leonard corriendo diligentemente hacia su esposa, en el momento en que ella cruzó la puerta. "No sabía que habías ido a la tienda, yo te habría acompañado".

"Necesitábamos algunas cosas y tú seguías durmiendo, no quise despertarte", respondió Penny mientras colocaba un cartón de leche de soya y otros comestibles en el refrigerador. "Fui al supermercado con Amy y con Nicky. Sheldon no podía ir con ella porque también está algo indispuesto".

"Oh, Sheldon… pobre, debe tener la peor de las resacas", dijo Leonard, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sirvió una taza de café caliente.

"Sí… y supongo que tú también", respondió Penny. "Por cierto Leonard, ¿por qué pensaste que emborrachar a Sheldon era una buena idea? Tú sabes que él no está acostumbrado a beber". Penny le recriminó duramente. "Pobre Amy! Tú deberías pensar un poco más las cosas que haces. Amy está embarazada y no es justo que tenga que encargarse de Sheldon mientras está borracho y además de Nicky. Seriamente… ¿en qué estabas pensando Leonard?"

"Penny, esa no fue mi intención, yo solamente quería… despejar un poco mi mente y entonces apareció Sheldon y le pedí que me acompañara a tomar un par de cervezas. Necesitaba conversar con alguien" Leonard se sintió un tanto culpable por la situación. "¿Está Amy muy enfadada con él? Iré a hablar con ella, no es culpa de Sheldon."

"No, por supuesto que no está enfadada. Amy está loca por Sheldon, así que dudo mucho que él pueda hacer algo que la enfade en realidad". Penny cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho en actitud de enojo.

"Pues… ¡Qué suerte tiene Sheldon!", Leonard murmuró. "Al menos Sheldon tiene alguien que se preocupe por él, o que… quiera hablar con él." Leonard se retiró los anteojos para limpiar los cristales y suspiró hondamente. Sus ojos se veían francamente tristes.

"¿Qué dijiste Leonard?" preguntó Penny aún más enfurecida.

"Dije que si Amy no está enfadada, no veo cuál es el problema", Leonard respondió ásperamente. "¡Qué bueno que ellos sí se tengan él uno al otro".

Penny lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y rencor en los ojos, y sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto abrir su corazón y dejarle conocer a Leonard aquello que le causaba tanto sufrimiento; por más que luchara las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, formando un asfixiante nudo.

Inmediatamente, Leonard se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a abrirla, pero se detuvo a sí mismo y dio la vuelta; sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, tomó las llaves y salió del departamento.

"Ya me estoy cansando de ser tu premio consuelo", susurró con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Después de casi tres semanas, Nicholas ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a acompañar a su padre al trabajo todas las mañanas; es más le resultaba divertidísimo pasear por los pasillos de Caltech o asistir a conferencias. Cuando Sheldon se encontraba muy ocupado para cuidar de Nicky durante unas pocas horas, el pequeño se quedaba a cargo de sus tíos: Leonard, Howard y Raj.

Quizá lo único que superaba la emoción de Nicky al compartir todo el día con su papá era volver a ver a su mamá cada tarde, abrazarla y darle muchos besos. Sobra decir que Nicholas era muy cariñoso con ella, en definitiva era un niño de mamá.

"Amy, ya es hora de irnos, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde. Leonard nos está esperando en el auto", le dijo Sheldon, mientras ella abrazaba fuertemente a su querido Nicholas.

"Amor, un minuto más, tú lo tienes todo el día para ti sólo", Amy respondió, dándole un tierno besito a Nicky en la frente. "Creo que a Nicky, le están doliendo un poco las encías. Ayer vi que le están saliendo dos dientes más, así que quizá esté un poco molesto." Amy le comentó a Sheldon, en el momento en que colocaba a Nicky en sus brazos.

Sheldon asintió. "Descuida, lo cuidaré muy bien. Nos vemos en la tarde", Sheldon se despidió dándole a Amy un beso en los labios.

* * *

Parecía ser un jueves como cualquiera en el trabajo. Sheldon dio una charla como usualmente lo hacía en las primeras horas de la mañana, Nicky lo acompañó, sentado en una silla frente al escritorio y garabateando en un cuaderno, algo que a los ojos de Sheldon, se asemejaba a un plano para construir un robot.

A Sheldon ya le resultaba habitual llamar la atención siempre que estaba con Nicky, así que los acercamientos de las muchachas o los comentarios de sus colegas le tenían sin cuidado.

Después del almuerzo, Sheldon caminó hasta su oficina, con Nicholas en sus brazos. Tal como Amy le había dicho, el niño se encontraba un poco molesto por el dolor de encías que sentía. Sheldon se arrepentía de no haber traído uno de los juguetes para morder que tenía el bebé, por suerte Sheldon había conseguido un poco de helado con lo que la molestia por los nuevos dientes de Nicky cedió temporalmente.

En el momento en que Sheldon estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina, se encontró con el Dr. Siebert.

"Buenas tardes, Dr. Cooper! Veo que se encuentra en muy grata compañía", el Dr. Siebert saludó a Sheldon y a Nicky con una sonrisa. Desde de que Siebert se enteró de que Sheldon había sido nominado al Premio Nobel de Física, su actitud hacia él, era cada vez más amable. "¿Aún no ha conseguido a alguien que cuide de su hijo por las mañanas?", le preguntó. "Si quiere puedo recomendarle una guardería excelente".

"Gracias… pero no gracias", respondió Sheldon. "Nicholas ya tiene quien cuide de él; mi hijo siempre se queda con mi suegra, ella se encuentra temporalmente fuera de la ciudad, pero creo que regresará la próxima semana".

"Está bien… pero no era de eso de lo que vine a hablarle. Dr. Cooper, como le dije hace algún tiempo, su candidatura al Premio Nobel es una de las prioridades que tiene nuestra institución en este momento." El Dr. Siebert tosió para aclararse la garganta. "Así que todo esfuerzo que realicemos por acercarnos a ese objetivo, vale la pena".

Debido a la molestia que sentía Nicholas por los nuevos dientes que le estaban brotando y además porque aparentemente el Dr. Siebert, no le caía muy bien, el niño comenzó a sentirse incómodo; Sheldon podía notar que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

"Pa-pá! Pa-pá!", repetía Nicholas, con tono de cansancio.

"Todo está bien Nicholas. Todo está bien!", Sheldon trataba de calmarle, meciéndole en sus brazos. "Le están saliendo nuevos dientes", le informó al Dr. Siebert.

El Dr. Siebert asintió con empatía. "Como le iba diciendo, usted es ahora el rostro de Caltech y nosotros estamos dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que usted alcance el Premio Nobel de Física. Me he tomado la libertad de contratar una persona que se encargue de manejar sus Relaciones Públicas y su imagen. Necesito que ustedes se pongan en contacto lo antes posible, así que lo espero en mi oficina, digamos en… una hora." Siebert chequeó su reloj. "Hasta luego Dr. Cooper, espero que su bebé se sienta mejor pronto".

"Hasta luego Dr. Siebert!", Sheldon asintió cortésmente. Sheldon estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer que Nicky se tranquilice, así que no tenía ánimos para discutir con Siebert.

Sheldon en realidad no veía la necesidad de contratar a alguien para manejar sus Relaciones Públicas, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por conseguir el Premio Nobel.

"Ya lo sé Nicky, a mí tampoco me agrada conocer a nuevas personas, pero el Dr. Siebert dice que un relacionista público puede ayudarnos para ganar ese premio. Así que… tengamos algo de perspectiva y enfoquémonos en el objetivo". Sheldon se sentó frente al escritorio, con Nicholas sobre sus rodillas, mientras su mente ya dibujaba con gran detalle aquel hermoso hogar que soñaba para su familia.

"Aw, debí traer tu juguete para morder. Se ve que en verdad te molestan esos dientes. Pero no te preocupes hijo… tu mami vendrá en la tarde a buscarnos y vamos a salir a pasear juntos." Sheldon le dijo a Nicky para tranquilizarlo. "Tu mami quería que sea una sorpresa para ti, pero… vamos a ir a la Tienda de Lego. ¿No te parece emocionante? No le digas que yo te lo conté".

"Lego, Lego!", Nicholas repitió la palabra y rió alegremente.

"Sí… Lego! Y luego vamos a comer en el restaurante donde trabaja tu tía Penny." Al pensar en Penny, Sheldon se sintió algo afligido, recordando que los problemas entre ella y Leonard parecían agravarse con el pasar de los días. Ni Penny ni Leonard habían querido hablar al respecto. Sheldon y Amy se encontraban cada vez más preocupados por ellos.

Sheldon sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando con Nicholas: "Bueno… por ahora ¿qué te parece si te quedas con tu tío Raj por un momento?, mientras yo voy a seguirle la corriente al Dr. Siebert."

Después de dejar a Nicholas al cuidado de Raj, repitiéndole una y otra vez a su amigo, lo que debería hacer en caso de que el niño se sintiera mal por lo de sus dientes, Sheldon fue hacia la oficina del Dr. Siebert, tan puntual como de costumbre.

"Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert." Sheldon tocó a la puerta, siguiendo su tradicional ritual.

"Pase Dr. Cooper", dijo el Dr. Siebert, detrás de la puerta. En voz muy bajita como para que Sheldon no le escuche, Siebert habló con la otra persona que se encontraba en la oficina. "Pronto verá que no exageré cuando le dije que él es un tanto peculiar".

"Con su permiso", Sheldon entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Frente a Sheldon se encontraba una mujer totalmente desconocida para él. Nunca antes la había visto en Caltech, no era una de sus colegas y honestamente, no lucía como una de ellas.

Ella era una mujer alta, esbelta, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Amy, pero con una exagerada cantidad de maquillaje. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto, en una melena que le llegaba a los hombros. Su cabello era tan rubio que resultaba obvio que había recurrido a algún producto químico para lograr esa tonalidad.

La mujer tenía además una sonrisa de esas tan artificiales como las de un anuncio de dentífrico. Vestía un traje con falda y chaqueta en el mismo tono de fucsia, con una escotada blusa blanca. A Sheldon le pareció que su vestimenta, era en extremo llamativa y corta como para un día tan frío, completamente inadecuada para la ocasión.

"Dr. Cooper, permítame presentarle a la señorita Thompson. Ella será su relacionista pública y asesora de imagen", mencionó el Dr. Siebert. "Srta. Thompson… él es el famoso Dr. Cooper, del que tanto le hablé."

"Un gusto en conocerlo… puede llamarme Melissa" la joven mujer sonrió, estirando su mano para estrechar la mano de Sheldon y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Melissa no pudo evitar fijarse en las juveniles camisetas de Sheldon, claramente, no era el atuendo que debería usar un futuro ganador del Premio Nobel, pensó.

"Y usted… puede llamarme Doctor Cooper. No soy de las personas a las que les gusta saludar estrechando la mano", Sheldon sencillamente asintió, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Melissa Thompson con cierto desdén. Los ojos de ella eran verdes claros… pero no eran como los de Amy. Para Sheldon, los ojos de Amy se veían como brillantes joyas, como esmeraldas engarzadas en un marco de oro; los ojos de aquella mujer, eran simplemente verdes, sin gracia alguna.

"¿Se da cuenta de que en realidad necesitamos de su ayuda?" el Dr. Siebert le dijo a Melissa, mirándola con ojos suplicantes, como pidiéndole un milagro.

"Sí… usted no exageró en absoluto Dr. Siebert", Melissa sonrió incómodamente. "Va a ser un trabajo difícil".

* * *

Amy dejó su auto en el estacionamiento de Caltech, justo al lado de un lujoso auto rojo. Se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó su bolso y salió del coche.

En ese momento la dueña del auto contiguo, se acercó a su vehículo ya que se disponía a salir del estacionamiento. Era una mujer muy llamativa, no parecía el tipo de mujer que uno esperaría encontrar en Caltech, pensó Amy, a riesgo de ser prejuiciosa. El tono fucsia de su corto traje, le daban cierto aire de muñeca de plástico. "Parece que Barbie, se perdió y sin querer llegó a Caltech!", pensó Amy, soltando una risita.

Melissa Thompson, también vio a Amy y le pareció que aquella mujer le era conocida. No sabía bien de donde pero ese cabello, ese rostro y esos anteojos le recordaban a alguien. Sin poder acordarse, se dio por vencida, se encogió de hombros y encendió el auto, saliendo velozmente del estacionamiento.

Amy caminó hacia la oficina de Sheldon, sonriendo para ocultar que estaba triste y preocupada. Había estado toda la mañana esperando la llamada de su madre para indicarle si la cirugía de su tía se realizaría al día siguiente o no. Lamentablemente aquel nódulo sospecho que tenía la tía Marion en uno de sus senos, era en efecto un tumor maligno; sin embargo, con una cirugía oportuna y una posterior terapia, el pronóstico de la tía de Amy era bueno.

Aunque Amy tenía la intención de viajar a San Diego para acompañar a su tía en el momento de la operación, porque era muy importante para ella estar allí, aún no se lo había comentado a Sheldon. Amy había decidido esperar hasta que su madre confirmara la fecha de la cirugía y eso todavía no sucedía.

"Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon y Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon y Nicky. Knock, knock, knock, Sheldon y Nicky." A veces Amy tocaba a la puerta de la misma manera en que Sheldon lo hacía, simplemente porque le parecía divertido.

Sheldon rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y con Nicholas en brazos fue a abrir la puerta. Sheldon recibió a Amy con un beso en los labios, y tomándola de la mano la hizo pasar a su oficina.

"Mami", Nicholas estiró sus brazos para que Amy lo cargara y ella así lo hizo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Te extrañé tanto Monito", Amy le dijo dulcemente.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

"Mira Amy! Tienen el set de Lego para construir el DeLorean, como el de la película! ¡El DeLorean! Me encanta 'Volver al Futuro'. Es magnífico! Amy tengo que comprar esto", Sheldon prácticamente gritaba de la emoción, mientras contemplaba el juguete con una mirada de niño entusiasmado, tenía en los ojos ese brillo encantador que a Amy le fascinaba.

"Sheldon… vinimos aquí para comprarle un juguete a Nicky. ¿Recuerdas? Además, tú ya tienes bastantes, tantos que casi no hay espacio para guardarlos. Seguro vas a jugar un par de veces y luego te aburrirás y te olvidarás de eso." Amy respondió con honestidad. "Además, aunque yo sé que vas a comprarlo con tu dinero, me parece que es muy caro y por ahora nos conviene ahorrar".

"Amy! No son juguetes, son piezas de colección… y yo no tengo el DeLorean. Por favor, di que sí. Dale, di que sí", Sheldon trataba de persuadirla. Probablemente Sheldon compraría el juguete de todas maneras, aunque Amy diga que no, pero a él le gustaba tener siempre su aprobación.

"¡Está bien¡ Si lo quieres, cómpralo Sheldon. ¡Te lo mereces!", Amy cedió finalmente, mirándolo con ternura. Sheldon no se había comprado nada a sí mismo como regalo por su nominación al Nobel. "De hecho, a nosotros también nos gusta 'Volver al Futuro', ¿verdad Nicky?"

El pequeño Nicky, en brazos de Amy, sonrió dulcemente mientras señalaba la caja del DeLorean de Lego; ya no podía esperar por poner sus manitas en el nuevo juguete de su papá.

"Sí! Ya tengo el DeLorean, tengo el DeLorean!" Sheldon cantaba triunfantemente, era todo un niño grande. "Pero… tú, amiguito, aún eres muy pequeño para jugar con esto", le advirtió a Nicholas. "Vamos a buscar un set de Lego más apropiado para ti. Sé que los Legos para bebés no son tan divertidos como el DeLorean, pero son más seguros. ¿Hijo, crees que a tu hermanita le gusten también?" Sheldon le preguntó a Nicholas.

El pequeñito asintió, dándole la razón a su padre y mirándolo fijamente con esos ojitos azules tan expresivos, como si entendiera cada una de las palabras que Sheldon le decía.

Amy sonrió cuando escuchó a Sheldon referirse al nuevo bebé como "la hermanita de Nicholas". Aún no sabían si en realidad esperaban una niña, pero Sheldon de alguna manera, parecía estar casi seguro de eso.

"Sheldon, cuando el bebé tenga edad suficiente para jugar con eso, puede compartir los juguetes de Nicholas. No es necesario que le compres otro", Amy le dijo a Sheldon al fijarse en el precio. Eran realmente caros, para ser simplemente piezas de algún polímero, pensó. "Después de todo, los niños tienen que aprender a compartir desde que son pequeños", añadió.

Al haberse criado con un hermano y una hermana, Sheldon sabía lo difícil que era pretender que los niños compartan los juguetes sin que eso provoque verdades batallas campales.

"¡Está bien! ¡Buena suerte con eso!" Sheldon le susurró a Amy al oído; apretó los labios y sonrió con dudas, pensando que, al ser hija única, Amy no tenía idea de cómo era crecer con hermanos.

Después de su visita a la tienda de Lego, Amy, Sheldon, Nicholas y el pequeño o pequeña _homo-novus_, partieron con rumbo a Cheesecake Factory para cenar. Una vez allí, fueron recibidos por su mesera predilecta.

"Aww! Por Dios qué lindos! Toda la familia Shamy reunida", Penny saludó cariñosamente al ver a sus amigos entrar al restaurante y buscar una mesa. "¿Qué van a comer?", les preguntó mientras les entregaba el menú.

Sheldon colocó a Nicholas en una silla para bebé, mirando a Penny con un dejo de reproche, no le gustaba que ella se refiera a su familia como "la familia Shamy", en lugar de Familia Cooper.

"Yo comeré lo de siempre", respondió Sheldon, devolviéndole el menú a Penny. "Hamburguesa BBQ término medio, con pepinillos, cebolla y queso, servidos como guarnición y papas fritas. Muchas papas fritas, me estoy muriendo del hambre y probablemente Amy se coma la mitad de mis papas".

"Yo voy a ordenar el salmón, gracias Penny, y… una pequeña porción de nuggets de pollo para Nicholas", Amy le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

Desde hace unas tres semanas, era muy notorio que Penny no era la misma. Algo en ella había cambiado; ya no sonreía como siempre, no cantaba con alegría al subir las escaleras del edificio, ni reía estruendosamente hasta de los chistes más malos, como lo hacía antes. Todo el tiempo parecía estar cansada, triste, distante. Muchas veces trabajaba doble turno en el restaurante y llegaba a casa tarde. No había ido a un casting de actuación hace mucho tiempo y francamente, eso ya no parecía importarle.

Los días que Penny tenía libres, se quedaba en casa y ayudaba a Sheldon y a Amy a cuidar de Nicky, quizá eso era lo único que aún le hacía feliz. La ternura de Nicholas siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Penny.

La situación de Leonard, no era muy diferente a la de Penny. Últimamente, Leonard casi no hablaba de sus problemas personales con nadie, pero sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que las cosas entre Penny y él no andaban nada bien. Leonard pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la universidad, trabajando hasta tarde; al igual que Penny, Leonard casi siempre se encontraba de mal humor o muy ocupado para conversar o salir con sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Amy y Sheldon le preguntaron si quería acompañarlos a la tienda de Lego y luego a comer en Cheesecake Factory, Leonard respondió que no. Les dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y que probablemente saldría muy tarde de la universidad, así que era mejor que ellos fueran solos. Era la excusa habitual de Leonard desde hace tres semanas.

Sheldon y Amy se sentían decepcionados al ver que el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos se debilitaba con el pasar de los días y al parecer no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para ayudarles a superar sus problemas. Ya habían intentando hablar con ellos en varias oportunidades pero, ni Penny ni Leonard, admitían que existiese algún inconveniente en su relación. "¡Todo está bien! Son ideas suyas", respondían.

"Sabes Sheldon, es divertido pensar que tú y yo aún seguimos teniendo nuestros jueves de citas, a pesar de todo", Amy tomó suavemente la mano de su novio.

"Sí, el segundo jueves de cada mes o el tercer jueves en un mes que tenga cinco jueves, como siempre lo hemos hecho." Sheldon apretó la mano de Amy entre las suyas. "Aunque muchas veces no podemos tener una cita sólo para los dos". Sheldon estiró la mano para jugar con el cabello de Nicholas, despeinándolo. El niño se entretenía mordiendo un juguete que le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de sus encías por los nuevos dientes.

En aquel momento, Penny llegó con la comida aún caliente. "Hamburguesa para Sheldon, salmón para Amy y unos nuggets de pollo para Nicky. ¿Quieren pedir algo más?" Penny preguntó mientras aprovechaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su sobrinito.

"No gracias Penny, por el momento estamos bien" Amy respondió amablemente. Sheldon asintió también.

"Y… chicos… umm, fueron esta tarde a la… juguetería?" Penny murmuró, tratando de parecer casual.

"Sí, fuimos a comprar un juguete para Nicky, pero terminamos comprando un juguete mucho más grande para Sheldon" Amy le contó a Penny, mientras le daba de comer a su hijo. Nicholas seguía molesto por el dolor de encías y apenas comía unos cuantos bocados.

Sheldon dejó de comer y levantó la vista para observar a Amy, un tanto ofendido. "Hey! Amy, fuimos a la Tienda de Lego, no fuimos a la juguetería. Como te dije antes, no compré un juguete sino un set de Lego para construir el DeLorean". Sheldon sacudió la cabeza con resignación y siguió comiendo aquella suculenta hamburguesa. Amy lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y luego robó unas cuantas papas fritas de su plato.

"Bueno, ustedes compraron juguetes para Sheldon y para Nicky, porque ambos son un par de niños pequeños y eso es increíblemente adorable", Penny repitió con un tono de hastío. "¿Y Leonard… los acompañó Leonard a la tienda?", les preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Penny había pensado que Leonard fue con ellos a la tienda y que luego vendría a cenar en Cheesecake Factory también. Había escuchado hablar a Leonard y Sheldon por la mañana, diciéndose cuánto les gustaría ir a la tienda de Lego. Amy tenía la ilusión de que él vendría a verla al restaurante, como hacía antes.

Pero… eso era antes; ya que ahora Leonard llegaba tarde a casa y se iba muy temprano al trabajo, todos los días, como si quisiera evitarla, como si le desagradara verla. Él dormía en el sofá hace tres semanas, sin tener ningún contacto físico con Penny. Leonard y Penny casi no se hablaban; hasta evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

"No, Leonard se quedó en la universidad, está trabajando muy duro. Está progresando bastante en sus investigaciones, deberías sentirte orgullosa de él." Sheldon contestó, tratando de hacer que Penny piense en Leonard. "Leonard es muy trabajador y además, es muy buena persona. ¡Qué gran partido es Leonard! Seguro que te sientes muy afortunada de ser su esposa", Sheldon miraba a Penny de manera inquisitiva, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de sacarle aquella verdad que tanto ocultaba.

Observando lo incómoda que Penny se encontraba al escuchar a Sheldon, Amy tocó suavemente la pierna de Sheldon con su pie, por debajo de la mesa. Mirándolo fijamente, le pidió que se callara, sin decirle una palabra, solamente con los ojos.

Sheldon entendió lo que Amy trataba de decirle y siguió comiendo, se notaba que estaba molesto con Penny, porque había visto a Leonard sufrir por ella.

"Tengo otras mesas que atender", Penny se alejó de la familia Cooper, mirando al suelo, y sintiéndose aún peor que antes.

"Sheldon, eso fue muy rudo de tu parte. Penny no se lo merecía", cuando su amiga ya se encontraba lejos, Amy le recriminó a Sheldon por su comportamiento

"¿Sabes quién no se merece esto?" Sheldon le preguntó a Amy, con un evidente gesto de enfado. "Leonard, él es el que no se merece esto. ¿Por qué Penny se porta así con él? Amy… ¿por qué los matrimonios terminan así? Mis padres terminaron así y ahora ellos". Sheldon comenzaba a hiperventilar, sintiéndose muy ansioso.

"Sheldon, yo tampoco sé lo que pasa entre ellos; pero… sé que Leonard y Penny se quieren lo suficiente como para superar esto." Amy acarició suavemente el rostro de Sheldon. "Además, yo no considero que todos los matrimonios terminen mal. Al menos, no quiero creer que eso sea así".

"Tienes razón", Sheldon respondió, suspirando muy hondo y tomando fuertemente la mano de Amy. "Siempre tienes razón".

"No siempre tengo la razón; bueno, quizá el 90% de las veces, pero… no siempre", Amy sonrió tiernamente. "¿Quieres que pidamos un postre? Cheesecake de fresas, por ejemplo".

"Sí!", Sheldon respondió emocionado. De repente Nicholas comenzó a reír y a aplaudir de manera graciosa, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la idea de su madre.

Al terminar la cena y después de una porción de la deliciosa tarta de queso, que Nicholas prácticamente devoró; ya era momento de regresar a casa. Amy llamó a Penny para pedir la cuenta.

Penny se acercó a la mesa, con el rostro afligido, sus ojos tenían un brillo acuoso como si quisiera llorar. Sin decir nada, estiró el brazo para entregarle la cuenta a Amy, sin querer mirar a Sheldon.

"Sheldon… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", le dijo Amy a su novio mientras él jugaba con Nicky para no prestarle atención a Penny.

Sheldon tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Tragándose su orgullo comenzó a decir: "Penny… siento mucho haber dicho lo que te dije. Yo no quise hacerte sentir mal. Perdóname". Amy lo miró con orgullo. Sheldon había hecho lo correcto.

"Gracias Sheldon! No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Tú tienes razón; Leonard es una gran persona y yo debería valorarlo más." Penny respondió sinceramente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos.

Sheldon asintió, sintiéndose incómodo al ver a Penny tan frágil y contrariada. Se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a Nicky para levantarlo de su silla. "Bueno, ya es hora de irnos", dijo para terminar con aquella escena tan difícil para él. Sheldon tomó a Nicholas en sus brazos y le ofreció su mano a Amy para que ella se levante de su asiento.

La mano de Amy se sentía muy fría cuando Sheldon la tomó para ayudarla a levantarse, y al intentar ponerse de pie, ella sintió un mareo tan intenso que estuvo a punto de caerse al piso, de no ser por qué Penny y Sheldon la auxiliaron, evitando que eso sucediera.

La vista de Amy se nubló por unos instantes, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas; Amy colocó una mano en su frente e inhaló profundamente, se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Se veía extremadamente pálida y su piel se sentía muy fría al contacto. Amy se quitó los anteojos y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de sobreponerse al mareo.

"AMY! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?" Sheldon se encontraba casi tan pálido como Amy y muy asustado; puso a Nicholas en brazos de Penny y se sentó al lado de Amy.

"Es… es solamente un mareo. Uff! Me levanté muy rápido del asiento y creo que tuve un cuadro de hipotensión ortostática. Pero vamos… no pasa nada, ya estoy bien, se me bajó la presión por un momento." Amy respiraba hondo mientras decía esto; poco a poco el mareo iba cediendo.

"Amy… ¿seguro que ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?", Penny se sentía muy preocupada por su _bestie_. El resto de clientes del restaurante comenzaba a voltear para mirar aquella escena con curiosidad.

"Sí gracias Penny", Amy afirmó; en realidad ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, después de permanecer un rato sentada. Penny corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua, dejando a Nicholas con Sheldon.

En pocos minutos, Amy se sintió en condiciones de levantarse sin mayor inconveniente y junto con Sheldon y Nicholas, caminó hacia el estacionamiento.

"Amy… no creo que sea prudente que tú conduzcas", Sheldon mencionó mientras colocaba a Nicholas en su asiento para el auto. Sheldon abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para que Amy se sentara allí.

Hace aproximadamente seis meses, Sheldon había aprendido a conducir, pensando que al tener una familia, siempre podrían presentarse emergencias que le exigirían dominar esta habilidad. Aunque no conducía muy a menudo, ya se sentía seguro al volante y en realidad no lo hacía nada mal.

"Aw, Sheldon! Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, pero en realidad no es necesario. Ya me siento mucho mejor".

"Yo insisto, déjame hacerlo! Será una medida de seguridad extra y por algo decidí aprender a conducir, ¿no lo crees?".

Amy no tenía nada que decir en contra de los argumentos tan lógicos de Sheldon, así que se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y dejó que él condujera para llevarlos a casa.

Era una noche completamente despejada, aunque un poco fría. Afortunadamente, el tránsito no era muy pesado a esa hora, así que no les tomaría más de unos veinticinco minutos en llegar a su destino. Cada cierto tiempo, Amy volteaba para ver a Nicholas, que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, muy seguro en su silla para bebés. Después de unos diez minutos, Nicky ya se había quedado dormido.

"¡Pobrecito! Esos dientes en serio le duelen y se pone de muy mal humor." Amy recostó la cabeza en el asiento, intentando relajarse un poco. Cuando Nicky se ponía molesto o se portaba testarudo, le recordaba mucho a Sheldon; hasta en eso se le parecía.

"Y hablando de cosas que causan mal humor; no vas a creer lo que el Dr. Siebert hizo esta tarde", Sheldon refunfuñó al recordar la reunión que había tenido hace algunas horas.

"A ver, ¿qué hizo el Dr. Siebert?" Amy sonrió con empatía; le gustaba oír las historias de Sheldon sobre las cosas que pasaban en su trabajo.

"El Dr. Siebert cree que yo necesito una persona que maneje mis Relaciones Públicas. ¿Qué te parece? Es completamente ilógico pensar que alguien con mi 'don de gentes' puede necesitar de una relacionista pública." Sheldon se enfadaba aún más cuando la imagen de Melissa Thompson regresaba a su memoria.

"¿Una… relacionista pública?" A Amy no le agradaba la idea de que otra mujer pase mucho tiempo con Sheldon, a duras penas había llegado a tolerar a su asistente.

"Sí, una señorita… Thompson. Es ridículo, ¿verdad?", Sheldon sacudió la cabeza pensando que el trabajo de aquella mujer era completamente innecesario.

En ese preciso instante, Amy recibió la llamada de su madre, que tanto había estado esperando. "Es mi mamá", le dijo a Sheldon, interrumpiendo su conversación con él.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Amy se despidió de su mamá. "Y bien… ¿qué te dijo?" Sheldon le preguntó. "¿Cómo está tu tía?"

"Me dijo que mi tía está bien… un poco más tranquila." Amy miraba con nerviosismo la pantalla de su teléfono, para luego ver a Sheldon fijamente. "Dijo también que se abrió un espacio en la programación quirúrgica del hospital y los médicos decidieron adelantar el procedimiento. La cirugía de mi tía será mañana", Amy añadió con un tono de preocupación imposible de ocultar.


End file.
